How Fun Is Life!
by DarkAnimeStories
Summary: This my first story and it's Sonadow , I'm proud and nervous about this story so rate and review? None of the SEGA characters belong to me just the made up ones.
1. My Adventure Begins!

Chapter 1: How my adventure began!

Ever since I was 14, I always wanted to explore the world around me and infront of me since I found it so facinating and large. My mother told me that she respected anything I did and my choices in life, but I never would have guessed it that 7 years later I would be waving to my mom, bro and sis as the ship I'm sailing on starts to leave the port and can't stop looking back and neither can some of the passengers

Now, you see... I saw this little commercial on tv that said it could improve my survival skills and it seemed to be a program of survival experts (I guess) saying that they could teach us about survival in about a month and I decided why not give it a try and find out if it's good as it says on tv.

So here I am walking to the Deck of the ship, since the captin told us to start going there for as their's an announcement about to happen, a gray cat with ripped jeans and a rippend balck shirt with saging pants starts comes up to the deck in front of us and has a microphone.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the survival training program. I am your inspector, Chris, I will be checking how you do in each class to see if you do it right or if you need assistance.

People start to mummble and it's quite easy what their saying, one girl is talking about how weak Chris looks and another girls say he looks cute. While a guy says that he would be able to flip him over into the water if he wanted to, basically as I grew up I learnt the hard way not to judge people by their apperance since I could remember one kid in my class get beat up by a guy 3 inches smaller than him.

Chris talks again," Okay, as all of you know it will take a month as promised to be able to learn all you need to know about training, but before we get to the training we will do role call to see if everyone has joined us."

I would actually PITY the fool who would or have forgotten to come, because they sent us mail, message, and emailed us the details of what we needed and what time we should be there. Like really, REALLY I would pity a fool who didn't get it or didn't bother to get their lazy asses to come, which is why I ask why would you bother to come here in the first place or even sign up if you didn't want to? I came up with one answer, dumbass. Chris starts to call out the names after he's started to pronounce them right, I guess since he looked troubled before.

" Okay, Damorin?" " Here!" " Shanike?" " Here!" " Umm... Shadow?" " Present." As I here his name, I think who would name their own son what everyone has and can't get rid of, I bet the same would go for why he's here. I look for him but I don't know where the voice came from so I just scoot back into the line and listen for my name, " Canwet?" "Yes!" Really? That out of Shadow is even worse and I should know because my name is more likely to sound normal... " Sonic?" " Ready!"  
A lot of people start to look at me and I look back at them like ' Who the hell are you looking at? I'm brave!' But they all stop looking at me soon and I have to admit that everyone here looks pretty plain and nervous.

I can't blame them, this morning I was so nervous that I couldn't hold my spoon still as I was eating my cereal. I soon learned to eat fast and get it over with but I'm still nervous now and keep tapping my foot on the ground like I have somewhere to be, as I look around someone (A mouse) gives me a piece of paper. When I look at it it's a schedule for eacch day of two weeks, as Chris is finished calling names, which soundes like 22 people he countinues.

" Now you may have a schedule in your hand if you were counted, if you didn't get it you might have not heard me or you are not here, since I have five papers leftover." Two hedgehogs get their papers but three are left which means 19 are hear, to me that's not good that's kinda odd. " Anyways, these schedules will guild you for the next two weeks on this ship for as you will go to class and learn survival measures for the first stage." I thought we would be in the wild not in school. " Any questions?"

" How many stages will we be going through?" Someone in the crowd ask and I don't even want to look back since I'm afraid I'll get people staring at me again like I'm bacon haging from a string." You will go thrugh 4 stages, each stage will be in each section of the person." " What are they?" " You'll find out soon enough, now everyone please go to the board and take the key your name is next with your roommates." " How many roommates do we have?" " 4."

Now that does not sound good, I mean I can handle sleepig with two people or one person but 3 more people? I bet I'll be clasterphobic at the end of the weeks, I hurry and rush for the board and my speed saves the trouble of getting crushed by everyone else. As I go up to the boared and look for my name, I see it and try to grab the keys until someone else does, so I turn around to see who it is and it's a hedgehog the same height as me with black fur and red streaks along with red ruby eyes.

" Hey, what are you doing?" " We both share the same room, see." He points toward the board and his name, " Shadow?" I said and as I look back at him I find out he left and I follow him out the crowd towards our room. 


	2. My New Roommates!

Chapter 2: The roommates!

As I follow Shadow, my roommate, to our room I look at the other rooms and see that they have numbers on them. Of course our room number is 23 and the people behind us start to go in their room, I'm honestly praying that my roommates are at least hygenic and can be quiet when sleeping, 'cause I know that I'll probably not get any sleep until day 5. I see our room ahead and as we get there Shadow puts the key in the door and opens it, as we go in... I'm amazed!

The room is really wide and open and the beds are arranged for the head to be on the wall and to have enough space to be able to put your stuff, it has a bathroom and a kitchen. The bathroom is near the left and the kitchen is near the right, (The bathrooms near the middle and the kitchens near the bed) each bed looks different with different colors and patterns, one bed at the top left has blue, green and white stripes so I walk over to it and lay my stuff down on the bed.

I decide to take a shower first so I can see what it looks like and 'cause I feel dirty, I grab my soap out of one of my three bags and head for the shower. Before I close the door I look back at Shadow to see what he's doing, he's sitting on the down bed at he right that looks like from here is a dragon bed and he is reading a book that I can make out is called 'Supernatural Creatures'.

...I just, don't even want to know why he's reading that, he looks like a smart educational guy with a degree and expert on survival but he's reading a supernatural book that doesn't have anything in the book exist. I just clothes the door and get on with my shower.

I closed the door and look around the bathroom, it has tiles on the wall and infront of me a sink with extra condiments. As far as I can tell the wall is a light yellow and the floor is smooth with a carpet near the shower and sink, I start to take off my clothes that included a blue turtle neck with a white jacket that came is from a fashion team called ring heroes, that had a ring on fire on the back of it and with blue jeans and shoes that are red with a white strap and golden buckle. I hop into the shower hoping that the roomates who come in are how I imagine them to be.

I get out of the shower with a towel on my head and around my waist, as I get out I see that one of the roommates has already went to bed and fallen asleep even though we still have about an hour to get comfy and know about eachother. Who cares, I go over to my bed and pull out gray boxers I put on, I put all the bags on the floor close to me and look over the room

Shadow's on his bed still reading that... book of his laying down, the other roommate looks a purplish-pink and his bed looks like all types of flowers blooming on it which makes me think he's gay but like I said before I know better then to judge people by what they look like, the only person left is...

*Beep, Beep, Beep* A microwave goes off in the kitchen, I look at the kitchen while Shadow continues to read that book of his but the roommate sleeping starts to move. He gets up and stretches while turning around, I can finally see what he looks- WHAT?!

"Ahhh! What a nap, could do it better in a plant though." "What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow says looking up from his book to the roommate, "It means what it means Stripes." Shadow then puts a dragon bookmark in the book and sits up on his bed to look at the other guy. "My name is Shadow not stripes, Daisy." The two of them got up and looked at eachother with the deadliest deathglares I've ever witnessed in my life, so I decided to get up as well to calm the atmosphere.

"H-hey, we don't have to fight over something stupid like names and stuff. I-i'll introduce myself, my name is Sonic the hedgehog what's yours?" They both look at me but the pinkish guy goes over and sits down on his bed, "My name is Jess, nice to meet you Sonic and Shadow." "Nice to meet you too, Jess. Sorry for bothering you as well." "It's alright, I've just been having a tired some day." "Really? What happened?" I step into the conversation so at least I can get to know the guy, it's simply what I do best.

"Well, my stupid body woke up at 4:15 in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep, when it was time to get ready to go to this place my mom wouldn't stop naggiing me about how to have fun and make friends even though I don't need friends all the time. Then when I try to leave early my family forces me to eat breakfast, then when we do make it I'm late and tired as hell and the worst part I could bearly stay awake when Chris was calling names so I was one of those dumbasses who were going up to get their paper when not paying attention. God it was a fucking tireding day!"

"Damn, what a day man." We all turn around as the voice from the kitchen comes into the bed area and sits on the floor next to Jess. "My day was a little like yours but awsome, how much hours of sleep you got together?" We all just look at him like he just stepped in on a party he wasn't even invited to or to be more real entered a conversation without permission, Jess closes his eyes and looks down.

"Well, together I would say 8 hours tops and 15 minutes when blueberry was taking his shower when I got here." I was a little annoyed that he called me blueberry but I let that pass since I just got to know him, "Really now?" "My names Sonic, this is Shadow and Jess." "My names Scourge nice to meet you blueberry." He reaches out and shakes my hand, again my names not blueberry! "So I guess we all got to know eachother quite well now have we? Well since blueberry got out the shower I'm next." " I'm second then, Jess?" "I don't like going into the shower alot but I'll go third."

"Has everyone lost there balls or something..." The keep calling me blueberry yet they go along with their lives, whatever I guess I can live with that. Scourge starts for his bag and brings it in the bathroom, Jess goes back to sleep and Shadow reads that book again, I try to think of something to do as I go and sit back down on my bed. I didn't bring anything fun to do, I don't feel like eating since I ate before in the car, and the atmosphere is too relaxing to talk to anyone so I guess I should put the time on my phone to wake up and go to bed. After I did that I went in to my covers and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. I now hope that I get to have these people sleep in this room with me for the rest of the trip. 


	3. My Awsome Day! Part 1!

Chapter 3: The Schedule!

I dream about waking up on rough ground while it's bright outside, I get up and dust myself off. I look around myself and find long trees that cover some of the sky above me, I know from the type of trees that I'm in a jungle. I look ahead and find a figure infront of me that I can't make out but is motioning me towards it, as soon as I take a step forward it runs away but not in fear, in excitement and adventure. I don't know how but by the way it keeps looking back at me I suggest it so I follow, the more I follow the more I know my surroundings infront of me, the path we're running forward in is getting wider and wider as we move past it and the figure starts to slow down where it's right next to me yet I still can't determine them since their black all around. When I look infront of me again I see a bright light way which I assume is the exit/entrance, me and the figure both have the same idea and bolt towards the light. We then past through it...

I wake up by the sound of my phone alarm under my pillow, I slowly but quickly pull it out and turn it off, I get up and stretch a little to get some sleep off me. I look around the room to see only Shadow awake and he's reading that god forsaken book again, just why does he read it? I'll ask him later, I start toget ready by going into the bathroom to do my morning routine, when I'm done I see the others getting ready and decide to do the same and pick out some clothes for today which I choose a green-lime shirt with a white hoodie and white pants to match.

My stomach growls and I hear the rustling of my roommates things stop, I immedietly feel a light blush on my face but decide to ignore it and go into the kitchen to fix me some waffles. As I go in the kitchen, it's so beautiful! The counter is wide and has a marble counter along with lights on the bottom of the cabinets on the wall, there's also a counter in the middle of the kitchen with chairs that have backs on them which I assume is a table and the fridge is right next to the end of the counter on the farther side of the room. I start to look for a waffle iron and have succues in the fifth cabinet near the entrance along with some pancake batter as well, I plug in the iron and start on the batter.

"Hey I didn't know you were making breakfast for us, I'd like 2 waffles please." I look over to the entrance and see Scourge wearing a black coat and red shades, I look at him with a questioning look and he looks at me back. "Can't you make them yourself?" "I would but you're already doing it." I roll my eyes and continue what I was doing, why would I make breakfast for-

"In that case if Blueberry's making pancakes then I don't see any problem here, I'll have one." I don't even need to look back to know Jess just said that, I go over to the iron and pour the mix and closed it, I look at them aggravaited now since Jess thinks he can call me bluberry for the 5th time already. "Like I said before, why don't you make them yourselves? You have hands." "But your already doing it, so what's the point of doing it later?" If I get this request one more time..."May I also have a waffle please, I don't care if it's short or messed up." I then see Shadow come in still reading that book and sits down at the table as he pulls up the chair, the rest follow.

...It appears that I ended up doing what they thought and made waffles for everyone, Scourge's waffles look like mine, Jess's waffle looks very soft and delicious, and Shadow's waffle looked a little cut of on the fourth bottom edge but hey breakfast doesn't always have to be perfect. We finish breakfast and start to put on our shoes, I look at Scourge's bed and see that it has green dots spreading all around it with black dots too and a white background, as I look at it I start to remember my dream from last night in the jungle with that...figure. I wonder who that figure was but I can't think about who the figure might be, who could it be?

"Hey Sonic, are you coming or what?" I look up out of my thoughts and see Jess looking back at me holding the door, I jog up to him doing the same, "Yeah, let's go." I say and I walk past Jess as he locks the door and follows behind.

As we walk to the deck Scourge ask something, "I heard that theirs more people on this ship that are experts then students, you know the ones that already went through experience and just want to do it again? The thing I want to know is that why didn't they show up yesterday for the announcement?" "Your right about the others but the reason why they didn't come was because they already got the announcement and they came way earlier then us so they went to their rooms." Shadow said right next to Scourge. "Really? I thought it was just the 19 of us?" "No theirs more, they're just in a different catagory as we are, specifically expert." "I see..." Scourge said rubbing the bottom of his muzzle, I wonder how many people actually are here that signed up, really doesn't matter anyways.

"Doesn't that mean we're in a lower class, I mean I did see stairs going up into another floor." "Could be, but aren't we all the same?" I say to Jess, he looks at me like I've lost my balls. "What? Isn't it the truth?" "It's true but your one of the first people I heard ever say something like that, just who are you?" "Sonic the hedgehog, not blueberry." "Alright, I'll stop." "...But I won't." I hear Scourge say as I look at him aggitated again.

We enter the deck and are greeted with even more people like before, I guess those are the EXPERTS that Shadow was talking about, the only difference was that they were taller and more built but still the same. We go through the crowd until we're at the front of it, Chris is talking to someone and is grabbing the mic from them, he talks.

"Hello everyone, are you all energized and full?" "Yes Chris, yes!" Scourge yells and has everyones attention but he doesn't give to hells rather he's happy or loud. "Well I'm happy someones in the spirit, anyways I hope you all have brung your schedules because I'm about to go over them." I get my schedule from out my pocket and unfold it to check it.

Excersise: 8:27-8:52

Tools: 9:00-9:27

Animals: 9:31-9:50

Toxics: 10:05-10:24

Break: 10:30-11:00

Resources: 11:10-11:42

End: 12:00

The schedule seems pretty simple to me but I guess everyones confused since they're talking about 'toxics' so much, it's obvious they're gonna tell us about the type of snakes that are and aren't poisonus. I mean how the hell is that so hard to understand, but I guess I'm not getting it.

"Why is everyone talking about toxics so much?" I ask Jess right next to me, "Because they think when they say toxics they probably will put you in a situation relating to it." "What do you mean by that?" "I mean when you face a poisonus snake in real life, that's what they'll do to you, but I'm pretty sure that that won't happy anytime soon." "Okay." What does he mean by anyime soon? Isn't this supposed to be a fake training camp? It's now just dawned upon me that they said 'on the ship' yesterday, which means we're gonna be on land in about two weeks from now.

"Everyday until day 15 you will go to class and learn what you need to survive in the wilderness, would anyone like to guess how many stages you will take in these two weeks?" Shadow raises his hand, "Shadow." "Two stages." "Correct, two stages for two weeks, that means in each week you will go through a stage. But only on the ship, are we clear?" Everyone say yes or something and he shows us a chalkboard. "Good, now here's the board of where your classes are, have fun." Chris says as he walks off and goes into a room, I just look at my schedule and then at the board.

'First door on the left.' As I walk for it Scourge turns towards us, "Well roommates, I guess I'll see you until lunch, until then have a good day!" He says saluting to the three of us, "I guess I could say the same." Jess says and does the same, "Agree." Shadow salutes, really? "I hope you have the day that you deserve, but let it be good." I say as I salute back, then we salute off as we go to our classes. I guess I'll miss them...

I walk to the first door on the left and open it, inside I see a huge gym with hoops and bleachers. What kind of ship has a basket ball court in it? I don't really want to know but decide to enter in, I see people sitting up in the bleachers and do the same. More and more people start to come in as time passes quickly, then someone out of the ordinary comes in and I assume it's the coach and stand up to go down, "No need to Sonic." He says and I sit back down,

"Welcome everyone to excersice or PE class, I'm your coach or instructor Mr. Dodge . From now until day 15 I will help you with your endurance and your mobility, I hope you will be able to endure what is on stake for you." I honestly just swallowed really hard like they do in the cartoons and family movies.

* * *

When I walked out of the gym, I've never felt so great before! Some of the people coming out look hurt but most look alive and I couldn't agree more with them , we started to stretch and litteraly went on with the rest of excercise. Run, jog, skip, jump, and dash. Literally dashed until someone passed out from an azmue attack, so we had to take a break which was 3 minutes and we're leaving like this. (We all got spare gym clothes and bags to take back to our rooms when we have time to put them up.)

I go back to my room to put my stuff up and decide to go to the next class when it's time, I unlock the door and find Shadow wearing a lab coat with a black short sleveed shirt with blue jeans. I close the door and walk over to my bags and put them in, Shadow sits on his bed and reads that book...AGAIN!

Which reminds me, "Hey Shadow." "Yes?" Shadow says and sits up on his bed to look at me, which makes me a little nervous. "W-well, why do you read that book? You know n-nothing from it exist right?" "I could believe you when you say that, but for the 100th or so times of answering that question I do belive the things in this book are real. I can't explain it but it's all so natural and why would the creator of this book right it if they didn't exist?" When he says that I can't even think of a correct reason why, of course it's for sales and money but could it be for more reasons?

"You know, I swear the moment I heard your name it made want to see you. I'm not saying it's weird but it does sound nice, it even has a ring to it." I look back at Shadow in amazemet, did he just say that? Thinking back I kinda did the same but I didn't know it was something to bring up, I feel heat on my face and ignore it to look back at Shadow but turn away when he looked at me. That's when Scourge comes in howling and Jess comes in with his hands in his pocket, thank Chaos.

"What's up Shadow, Sonic?" Scourge says sitting on his bed taking off his shoes, "Nothing important, just waiting for time to pass to get to class." "Hope you don't pass gas." Scorge said to Shadow as they created a little rhyme, kinda sweet. "What about you Blueberry?" " Same thing here, and stop calling me blueberry!" "Aw come on Sonic, you know it has a ring to it~." "So does his name." Scourge and Shadow say as I'm burning red on my face from both anger and embarassment, I still don't understand why out of all the 19 people they chose the three of them with me but I guess the atmosphere is to warm for me to get angry and have a fit. I smile and turn around when I know that the warmth from my face is gone.

We depart from the room again but we say this is propbably our last time in the room until the 'End' time on the schedule, but we salute eachother and head to the board to the next class. I look at my schedule and find 'Tools next on it , I look at the board. 'Tools upstairs 3rd door right.', I go upstairs along with Jess and wave at him before entering class, he did the same. I walk in and find the room like a woodshop class except tools are all over the wall and knives on all the tables, I sit down at the middle table on the right and wait for the teacher to come teach us. The rest of the students start to come in and finally so does the teacher, once everyones was in their seats the teacher spoke.

"Hello class and welcome to construction class, I'm your instructor Ms. Dean and I will help you until day 15 on how to construct shelters and other necessities hence 'tools'." I understand now, their gonna help us make tools inorder to build other things but also to build things without tools I see. "Before we start I would like to explain to anyone who wants to ask, yes we will use sticks and spare equipment inorder to understand any situation you will go through in the wilderness, do we understand?" I nod my head and she does the same. "Now let's begin with knots shall we?"

* * *

'Find me...Help me...Take me', I wake up suprised as those words play through my head over and over again like a messed up disc. I decided to spend some time outside in the halls instead of going to the room since I don't have enough time to so I sat down on the floor and took a quick nap, but I had a dream about that figure again except they were talking, I couldn't make out if the voice was a guy or a girl but I do no they're in danger and need help. Though I'm a little curious why I got 2 dreams in the same day, especially since this one was a little confusing from the first one, first they was happy now their asking me to find them help them and... take them, what's that supposed to mean? I look at the clock on the wall and it reads '9:30', Oh Chaos!

I get up quickly and go downstairs to see the board for 'Animals', 'Animals 5 doors down on the right' so I go to the right and open the door quietly. As soon as I do that some people are looking at me and I look at them like 'Shut up I know I'm late!' so I walk over to the first table where I see an avaliable seat, then the teacher get up from his seat.

"Good morning class and welcome to animals class I'm your teacher Mr. Fint and I will show you the types of animals to be aware of and or befriend, any questions?" "Can we be able to befriend wild creatures?" That is or is not a dumb question to ask, especially in this class. "It depends on the type of animal." "A tiger." "That animal is not really one you'd want to befriend since it could turn on you in any situation, so I would recommend no." Like I said before, dumbest question. "So without further ado let us talk about the cat species..."

* * *

Class was boring but intresting since we got to know some history behind cats as well, I have a little time to scan through the book to find anything else intresting before I go to 'toxics' class and see what it's all about, I flip through the pages quickly looking through all of them until I see a page stuck and I can't get it open. I'm on page 173 but I can't open the next two, I fip the page on accident and see something incredible...the next page is 174, so what are these two other pages I can't open? I somehow finally get it unstuck but don't look in it 'cause I'm so nervous right now but I let it pass quickly and open it slowly.

"Hey Sonic, I see your done with animals." I look up and see Shadow holding books from another class, I close the book in my hands and sit up. "Oh hey Shadow, yeah I'm done but what class did you have?" "I came from tools, but I thick Scourge got done with poisons first and Jess got done right now so you should too." I go up to Shadow and hug him. "Thanks Shadow, what class are you going to next?" ""Your welcome and I have to go to excersice. I'll see you at break, bye." Shadow walks into the room with the other students and I walk up the halls and see Jess and Scoruge talking.

" Hey guys what's up?" They look at me and wave me over, I walk over and sneak a peek at the board 'Toxics 3 doors down left'. "Hey Sonic, you came back from animals?" "Yeah how'd you know?" "It's kinda obvious I didn't see you in resources now blueberry, and Jess just got done with toxics along with Shadow-" "I know Shadow just came back from tools, what about excersice?" "Sonic, we're not that stupid we saw you go in there first idiot, anyways what's good?" "Oh I just wanted to ask you what's toxics class like?" Scourge and Jess look at eachother and smile then look back. "You gotta see for yourself, anyways I gotta go to tools see ya." "I gotta go to animals, later."

* * *

I go into Toxics class and see that it looks a mess with purple, green, and blue liquid running from the walls and red, yellow, and green again are spewing from cabinets and dripping from counters. What the hell did Jess do here, vomit? Thinking of which it smells awful in here, I take the cleanest seat that I can find before anyone else takes it, people start to come in and have the same reaction as me.

When the last person sits down after cleaning their seat, an explosion happenns behind the teachers desk and something pops out.

"Good morning students and welcome to Toxics class! I am your lovely coocey teacher/helper Dr. Quack , and I will tell you what kind of poisons to watchout for and how you could use them to your advantage~!" The moment I see the teacher I knew I was screwed and laughed a little but had to cover it.

The teacher was a small mouse that had a curly white moustach and a long white lab coat with a gray jacket underneath that reaches his feet since he's wearing no shoes, I think this will be a fun class if I do think so myself which I do.

"Hoohoohoo, I know just from the sight of you all that we will have a fun time! Now are we ready?" I knew from why Scourge was smiling along with Jess, this guy has a lot of energy and he's loud like Scourge so I joined in since why not? "We're ready!" "That's the spirit now, let's get fizzy!

* * *

That was so cool! The teacher did so many crazy things with the chemicals and even made us jumpy at times but that teacher has to be my favorite by far, I guess it's time for break so I'll sleep in the room for awhile. I walk to the room and open to find everyone sleeping like I would be doing in a little bit but I'm a little hungry so I go in the kitchen and make myself a sandwich, (I had to find the things first which were all in the fridge.) I ate it and went to sleep. The day isn't over yet.


	4. My Awsome Day! Part 2!

Chapter 3: The Schedule! Part 2!

I wake up in my dream again, but the figure is right in front of me. I back up quickly and fall back on the ground, the figure slowly crawls toward me saying the same words. "Help me...Find me...Take me!" They say the last part louder and more sexual than before and I shudder as they do, they crawl on top of my body our noses inches apart. We lean in close at the same time, my lips wanting to touch theirs until they start to shake me and everything around me starts to turn black...

I slowly come to concious when I see Jess shaking me like crazy on top of me, I push myself up and accidentaly head butt him which hurt a hell alot, he steps back a few times.

"Chaos Sonic watch where your moving, gosh." "What do you mean, you were the one hovering over me like sleeping beauty." Jess gives me a little death stare. "Well excuse me for being the only one that actually cared about what was happening in your sleep, sleeping beauty." I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" "You were moving in your sleep like crazy and I got up and tried to shake you until you head butt me." You look a little sad by that and look his way. "I'm sorry Jess." "It's good but when we get to lunch you better do some explaning for why you said 'yes' in your sleep like a rapist." I look over to him and I feel a little heat on my face, I don't remember saying anything in my sleep except hearing those words which didn't come out my mouth and which I didn't hear a 'yes' out their mouths either so what gives?

"Aww Sonic don't be emmbarrased just 'cause you dreamt of fucking a girl~." This guy! "Shut up Scourge, you guys have really lost your balls this time! Why would I dream of sex, that's stupid!" They all look at me like I've lost my balls! "Sonic, everyone has sex dreams even when they don't expect it and it's not your fault that you were one of them, it's alright we won't make fun of you-" "YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'll tell you at lunch about all my dreams I've been having today, then we'll see what you think is a 'sex dream'!" I get up and walk out the room to the board at the end of the hallway, as I walk I just noticed that the dream I just had was a 'sex dream' and that I just messed up the moment I left the room. I look back 'cause I heard a door close and see the guys walking my way, oh Chaos.

"Hey Sonic, wait up!" Shadow says walking towards me with Scourge by his side and Jess walking behind, to be honest after that a little while ago I don't want to see them until we make it to the table so I quickly look at the board and see the new location of where the lunchroom/dining hall is with it just writen from it being bright, 'Lunch left hall double door' I dash for it without even looking back and am infront of the room in 2 seconds.

When I go in I see a lot of people sitting down in tables and getting in a line which I think is a food line, I quickly get into the line and see more people behind me until I see the others enter the door and look not amazed but like they've seen it all before but when they see me...Let's just say Shadow looks angry, Scourge looks happy and Jess just looks dissapointed while shaking his head. {Sorry guys but your too slow.} I think as I get my food as the line moves.

I get my food and pick a table that I want to sit at, even though I did get my food first wait for my friends since I know they would do the same for me,...I think. I see them walk past my table and wave them over. "Yo! Guys I'm right here!" They look at me but continue to walk away. "Oh we know but Jess wants to sit somewhere else and you know he's cranky so bye!" Scourge says as he walks off with the other leaving me. Alone. By myself. I guess this is what you get for makeing a hot head angry, I eat my food by myself until a group of people sit down in the seats while talking to eachother. One of them drags me in to one of them.

"Hey, how did you end up here?" she said as she took a bite of a ham sandwhich. "I saw an ad on TV and thought why not try it out, didn't expect to go to school you know." "Really? I thought I was the only one, why can't we just go out and have fun?" A guy says jumping forward suprised, I look at him thinking it would make a difference but it doesn't. "What's your name anyways, I haven't seen you in my classes." "I have!" A girl who looks really mean says as the same girl who asked me a question first goes. "My names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and I don't really care much about class." "Well niether do we." The guy says. "Yo Sonic come here!" I hear Jess' voice and look over to see him and Scourge wave me over to their table but I look back at the others. "Why are you two cats here?" I say as I stare at the two females, ones wearing a pink summer dress and the other has one string earing on with blue short jeans and a red short sleveed shirt with black converses.

"I came here because my sister forced me." the angrier one says. "Aww come on it will be fun! Besides mom said we have to go and that I should come to keep you out of trouble." The more cheerful one says, I just can't think of how their sisters. The angry on has gray fur and the happy one has orange-peach fur so how the hell are they related? I hear foot steps coming from my left ear and when I look left I see Scourge give me a smirk and grab my arm.

"Hey Mr. I-can't-hear, we said you can come to the table now since Jess has a cool head." Scourge says smirking at me, I just frown at him. "Well tell them I don't want to go." "Well too bad, 'cause Shadow said to get you rather you like it or not!" Scourge drags me back while my foods in my other hand and I see the others wave at me while I leave their table now.

"Scourge seats me down and I'm pissed, really? "Welcome to our new table Sonic, hope you like it for the two weeks." Jess says as he drinks his water. "Well you can have a different person sit here 'cause I don't like it here." I say with irritation at the edge of my voice, out of the nowhere. "Hey, Sonic is that you?!" I know that voice from anywhere and but of course when I turn around I find the devil herself..._Marizal_. Marizal was a girl in my class 3 years ago, she's actually one of Amy's friends who never told her she also loves me but had said I look hot and stuff, (You know like a side ***?) she's been wanting to go out with me since and I keep telling her I'm bycurious and bisexual so it wouldn't work but she never pays attention. For how and why she's here I don't even know, I pretty damn sure she's not in my class since I've never seen her in any of them. She walks over to our table and sits next to me on my right next to Shadow.

"Oh Sonic it's been so long, how's it been?" She asks me with curious eyes, I don't like them. "I've been fine Marizal but how did-" "Oh really, well that's great how did you get here?" I really don't want to say it infront of my friends. "Ladies first~!" "What?! But I asked you first!" "Too late!" I'm really stalling now but at least I can answer my own question. "Well I saw an ad on TV about this and it looked pretty cool so I came and here I am~!" So we're not the only ones... "What a coincidence except I just wanted to see what it was like." "Yeah, I'm not the only one~!" "Well their's actually-" "Anyways who are your little friends Sonic~?" I look at her and rub the back of my neck and turn to look at them. "Are we friends?" They look at me back, and guess what I find...that book!

"I think of you as a friend, Blueberry~." Scourge says winking at me, why? Even infront of my obsessed fans? "I think of you as a frend, don't you Shadow?" "Sure I do, we were the first to meet anyways so it's fair." Shadow says, I smie and look over at Marizal only to see her looking at Scourge like she's about to kill him, which she might. "Nice to meet all of you, well Sonic I gotta go back to my table so talk to you later. Bye~!" I wave back at her and look at the other who look at me back.

"Sonic, why didn't you tell me you had a smoken hot babe like that? Was she the one you were having dreams about or..." I remember the incident and get aggitated. "No, I don't even like her like that, we're basically frienimies!" "So it's okay for me to hit that?" Scourge looks at me like I'm his father and I nod only for him to stop. "Thanks man, I promise it's a one night stand." "I don't think you should do that." Shadow says looking away from that awful book finally. "Why can't I, she's just a girl looking for some fresh meat." "That may be in your case but that's not a good idea, I can tell by the way Sonic looks at her that she is not the type to just let things go easily. She could probably force you into a relationship with lust or worst." I look aaway for awhile when Shadow said 'by the way I look at her' but look in Scourge's direction and I can already tell that he's not listening to a word he's saying.

"Listen Shadow, I have ladie skills, hell you can even call me A womanizer because I'm so good at it. I can control her with lust not me, last time a girl tried that she turned to be a-" "I think we get the point Scourge, but still you should listen to Shadow, try to ask hr if she's looking for a relationship then you can do her." Jess said as he looked at Scourge with concern, is it me or am I the only one noone in this group of friends like? "Just one question, got it!" He says smirking as he continues to eat his food which consist of mostly chiken and oranges. "I bet he'll forget about it the moment he get in her room." Jess says, Scourge stops. "Her room?" "Yes her room, because I'm not about to be up all night to the sound of noiises from both of you! Anyways, tell us about your dreams you've been having Sonic." I look at Jess with suprise and sigh, there's just no escaping huh?

I sit up and sigh again. "Don't laugh or anything but,...I've been having strange dreams of a figure but can't see what they look like since their covered in black, I've only had 3 dreams about them but that's only when I'm asleep." I say looking up to see their actually listening, which makes me nervous. "The first dream I had was with me waking up in some sort of jungle and that's when I first see them, I follow them because they want me to and end up running in to a white light. The second dream I couldn't see them but hear them,..." I look down embarrassed what's about to come up. "They say 'find me, help me,...take me' and-" "Wait a minute what?" Scourge says as I look up to see him holding a laugh. "I said... don't make me." "Hey it's your dream not mine." "Scourge." Jess gives him a look and he stops. "Continue Sonic." "The third dream was very weird, the figure was right infront of my face and I backed up and they said those words to me again..." I vision it again as the figure is right infront of my face about to kiss me. " They nearly kiss me and that's when Jess woke me up..."

I feel so embarrassed~...I can't believe I'm telling this to them, now I'm gonna be made fun of. "Really, that was your dream? I've had hornier dreams then you blueberry." I look up and see Scourge smirk my way and countinues to eat, what? "If that's all then I'm not intrested anymore." Jess says, _really_? "I guess what you said is worth much." Shadow said smiling at me, which I guess is to make me feel better. Which it does.

After lunch we still have to go to our classes and then the day is over, I wish it would just end now so I can sleep and have a dream. I hope I can see that figure again and finish where we- Am I fucking serious? I wave to everyone and look at the board, 'Resources up stairs first room on left' I rush upstairs to see Jess again up stairs, I wave to him and he does the same. I walk in the class to see a big hole in the cieling, ropes on the ground and see the teacher reading a magazine on women. It looks like a guy, I stand by some other students as the rest come in and when everyones accounted for the teacher stands up and walks over to the door while still reading his magazine and slams it. When they turn around...I don't even know what to say but-

"Damn isn't it a good day to find resources gentleman!?" This..._woman_ is very strong and a hedgehog who actually has the color of amys fur and brown eyes with tight coach clothes on, I think this is 's wife. "I am your resource teacher/examiner/wife of , ." How the hell did I know. "I will teach you how to use your resources wisely and in any situation neccisary for it, any questions!?" This women speaks so loud why even bother? "Alright let's get to it sissies!"

As I walk out of resources I've now noticed that Mr. Dodge is way more easy on training then his wife is, that woman made us climb a rope 15 times each and my arms are aching. What was even worse was that we had to do it without our gloves so I have blisters everywhere, I even saw a student nearly reach it to the top and their hands slid all the way to the bottom, just looking at them made my hands hurt and I started to wince, I wasn't the only one. I walk back to the room and unlock the door with the key Jess gave me at lunch since he had tools longer.

I enter in and see only Shadow, I go to my bed and lay down. "What's good Shadow, where is everyone?" "Scourge actually decided to have sex with Marizal and Jess left awhile ago to use the restroom." He says, I look up and he's reading a different book, thank Chaos! But when I look closer he's reading the same type of book, why?! "I see your reading a different book, are you finished with the other?" "Oh no, I haven't even gotten to page tewnty yet, I just want to pace myself." "I see..." That's all I'll ever ask. Jess comes in and goes in the kitchen for a bit, I just play on my phone for a loooong time until I see that it's 8:15 and I smell burgers. I get up and go into the kitchen to see Jess on a skillet flipping two burgers then an additional one, I walk over and sit on the table behind him.

"What's cookin Jess?" I say putting my hands behind my back, smells good. "I'm makind dinner for all of us, I already know Scourge won't come unless in the morning so I cooked an extra if he changes his mind." "Why are you cooking for us anyways?" "Is it wrong that you took time this morning to make breakfast for us. I'm only donig the same, so go in the other room and wait for it too be done." I smile a little and jump off the counter heading to my bed and sleeping for a while and had another dream again except it was just them saying the same words over and over again with no change and movement, later Shadow woke me up to go into the kitchen and eat a cheese burgers with fries and oranges. The reason why Jess said it reminded him of home and I respect him for that since there's nothing wrong with having a little something from home, when we were lmost done with dinner Scourge came and ate, when we asked him how it went he smirked and said "Don't worry about it." We all went to bed and I slept fine.

But the figure changed in that dream...

* * *

Hi~, I'm sorry that I couldn't load this chapter next to the other ones I just wanted to make this chapter as long as possible so I hope you all enjpyed it and thankyou for clicking!


	5. The Accident!

Chapter 4: The accident!

I dream about being in a forest like from the first dream and get up quickly thinking the same would happen but instead...it's different. The figure is there but does something else, they go up to me and grab my hand while walking down the same path except it's also different, it has more life with animals up in the trees, insects on the ground and in the air too. I still can't see the figure but somethings very different about this, as we near the exit/entrance I see a waterfall in the background and Chaos playing in the water while animals roam past it. The figure let's go of my hand and climbs up a really huge tree next to the entrance/exit and goes so far I can't see them but what their doing, they grab what looks like a vine and steps back some then runs off the trunk. This all just happened so fast and I'm already amazed my mind made all this happen so quickly and beautiful, the figure swings from the vine but doesn't let go...because everything just froze like a stillframe, I stand their looking around until I look up and see two things. The figures smile and tail which I've never seen before since they were black all around. The light engulghs me...

I wake up slowly and see that everyones still asleep, including Scourge but for some reason is on the floor near his bed. Before I put him back in I check my phone to see what time it is... it's 2:15 in the morning?! I sigh and know I'll sleep alot in 2 or 3 period, I get up and walk over to him, pick him up and put him in his bed. He starts to move a little but fits in the covers just fine, that's when I noticed that I get to reveal the figure more in my sleep since that theories been proven about 4 times, I quickly but quietly get in to bed and sleep. Nothing happened, and that's a bad thing. For me of course.

I woke up by my alarm and grunted as I turned it off, I sat up on my bed running through my quills. I look around and see Shadow reading that new book from yesterday, it's funny that it doesn't make me mad today maybe because of what happened last night? I get up and make some cereal before getting in the shower, I look for it on top the fridge and milk obviously in the fridge then pour both at the same time, after I eat I quickly get in the shower and get dressed. I wear a blue hoodie-shirt with green jeans and finger hole gloves, I grab a bag with my gym clothes in them and head for the door that Shadow has open this time, I walk up the hall along side Scourge who looks like he's had the best dream yet.

"Why are you so happy Scourge, didn't you come back 10 minutes from Marizal's room?" Jess ask infront of us, I nod my head to join along. "Well, what really happened was that it was over before I could even have fun myself." "What does that mean?" I say curious. "She came faster then I hoped and fainted when she was done so I left before her friends came, I bet she'll be beggin' for more when break comes around again." I heard this one many times, better let him know.

"Scourge, you shouldn't let her be near you, ever." "Huh, why not?" "Scourge that line you just said has been said millions of times back at my school, Marizal has done that trick milloins of times where she passes out but then she gets used to it faster then you think. She's going to use you as a toy so she can come back to you later, don't you understand? You should know this better yourself since your such a womanizer."

Scourge gives me a glare. "Better keep your mouth shut Blue, I am a womanizer just you watch." I roll my eyes and go to P.E, before I do I see Scourge waiting infront of the board and see Marizal run up to him and then...kiss him!? I walk in to P.E while thinking, 'Are they in a relationship or something? It does make sense since he glared at me for talking stuff to him about Marizal, but is it true?' I think as I walk into the lockerroom to change.

P.E was over before I even knew it and I'm honestly ready to hit the bed right now, I run to the room and open it quickly. The first sight I see is Scourge on top of Marizal and both have no clothes on, I just stand their looking like 'Are you getting started or...?'. Scourge covers up Marizal and I take this as a sign of 'make it quick or get out!' so I quickly go over to my bed and get my bag so I won't have to come back, I leave within only 3 minutes and find myself outside with the same look in my face.

I sit outside for awhile on my phone since I got the things I want to take with me since I don't even think I can look at Scourge or his bed the same way anymore, I see Shadow and Jess walking down the hall talking to each other with smiles on their faces. They start to look straight and see me sitting outside, they stand infront of me and look curious but I could be naked right now. (Meaning he could be Scourge right now if they switched places.)

"Sonic what are you doing out here, don't you want to go into the room?" Shadow says with worry, I stand up and lay against the wall. "Well I would stay in there but, you might wanna listen to what's going on on the other side." I say, we all lean our ears on the door but that wasn't necissary since we could already hear them outside.

"Oh Scourge YEEEESSS~!" "You like that don't you, who's your daddy?!" "You are, you are!" Just listening to it made me sick, I look at the clock right behind us and it says '8:59' I notice I'm about to be late until, "SCOURGE ME AND SHADOW ARE COMING IN SO YOU AND THAT SLUT BETTER BE UNDER THE COVERS IN TEN SECONDS OR WE'RE COMING IN!" Jess shouts outside as I begin to leave after I hear a kick at the door and a scream from the room, I wish I could be there to see but I'm not about to be late for class since I'm already too fast for that. I make it to the class only one minute late but the teacher doesn't begin the class until 3 minutes later.

Tools class was very fun but now I just want to get some sleep to see if there's no effect anymore about that figure, I know they have a tail and that's it since the smiling could mean their happy anytime. I go to my other class but before I do I hear giggling downstairs and I already know who it belongs to, I quickly make a running start for the right curved rail of the stairway and jump, I hit the rail perfectly with my feet. I start to slide down and see Scourge but ignore him and do a cartwheel in front of 'animals' and dash in without a single glance.

As I remember about the book I grabbed in the room I quickly turn to the page I found was stuck but is not anymore, as I turn to 174, the original page I see something weird. It is yellow but the words are easy to read, it only has two animals on it and one caught my attention. Nocieas. I want to read more until Shadow comes near me, I would like to tell him what I just saw but I would like it better if I told everyone.

"Hi Sonic." He says, I close the book and look up at him. "Oh hey Shadow, what's up?" "Nothing really but can I say something to you?" I look at him a little nervous but tell myself 'There is no reason to be afriad of the person your sleeping with in a room for 4, it could be worse.' "Sure, what's up?" I say, Shadow sits down next to me. "Well, I've been thinking about what I said in the room about your name."

I think about it and remember what happened yesterday when me and Shadow were alone, I feel heat on my face but ignore it and listen to Shadow. "I'm sorry if it sounded weird for you, it's just a name like mine is really obvious and yours is kinda catchy you know?" "Yeah I know, but your name suites you like mine." "Really?" He says looking suprised, I nod my head. "Yeah, I mean I've never heard of the name Shadow, but when I see you it fits you perfectly like a book." Just saying that makes me think of what I was doing 2 minutes ago, Shadow smiles. "Thanks Sonic, you know you are very nice for someone who I just met 2 days ago." "Well what can I say, it's a habit."

"Thanks for letting me talk to you, I really appreciate it." "No sweat!" "See you at lunch." "Yeah." I say and wave to Shadow as he walks up the stairs, I go into toxics class and am welcomed by the smell of vomit and... strawberries? I sit down on a clean seat.

I come out of toxics class with my fur messed up and people coughing smoke, now what was crazy was that the teacher purposefuly mixed 2 colors together and the room was filled with smoke and it was over. A bell rings and I guess it's for lunch, I didn't notice it before because adrenaline? Yeah it was that. I walk to the lunchroom and get my food (Again before the others.), once I do I sit at our table.

The rest come and they sit down, except someone sits in between me and Scourge and it's the whore Marizal, I look at her suspicously. "What's worng Sonic, you look tired." She reaches for my face and I back away, I smack her hand away. "Don't touch me, who know what you do with them." Marizal looks dishearted and Jess in the middle of chewing his food. "Ooooohhhhh, burnt!" Scourge looks at Jess then me with a glare.

"Shut up Dumbasses, besides Sonic where do you put those hands of yours when you have a sex dream?" "*Gasp* Sonic you had a sex dream, what was it about?!" "Nothing but a kiss babe, nothing but." I look down and countinue to eat my food. "You better calm down Scourge, because from what I heard last time you need to keep your hands away from all of us." Jess said taking a bite out a hamburger, I look up. "Exactly, and even if he had a sex dream at least it wasn't in reality."

I look right at Shadow and he smiles at me, I smile back. At this point Scourge looks really pissed and Marizal is straight up down-hearted, she gets her food and gets up. "If you didn't want me here you could of just said so." "Marizal wait!" Scourge says but she doesn't listen and walks away. Jess leans in close to me. "Is this another one of her tricks?" I nod slowly and Scourge turns around and pound his fist on the table, I really wish he would get it.

"What the fuck is your problem Sonic, are you trying to block me? Huh!?" Scourge sayslooking at me like it life or death, I have never cock-blocked a man from a women, I only did this for his own good. "Scourge, I told you she is a whore, this is just another one of her tricks inorder to use you. I promise if it were another woman that I would let you be, but this is a girl that I used to go to school with, she's nothing but slut!" "You say that but I know your lying 'cause your jealous that you didn't hit that since your scared of being a player." I roll my eyes, if I wanted a girl I would of brung her with me.

"Fine whatever." I say as I eat my food in peace, I look over at Marizal's little whore table and see that she's all happy and not a tear stain I see on her face, I swear if Scourge could find another person to love I hope their at least descent. We eat in silence.

We walk to our classes in silent since when we do try to talk Scourge would yell until we stopped, I go into resources and just want to throw up when I see her wearing makeup. I walk over to the line of people and try to think about something other then what happened, the figure. I smile when I think about them, I wish I could dream about them right now but the teacher gets up. "Time to get to work sissies!"

After another hand working excersice, (Rope, just rope!) I get my bag and go to the room. When I enter I see Shadow and Scourge head-butting eachother with Jess breaking them up, I go to my bed and soon later see Shadow and Scourge fighting on Scourge's bed. I look stunned and see Jess grab Shadow from off Scourge and pull him off.

"Stop, there's no reason for this to go on okay! He's here so stop!" I'm confused now and see that Shadow goes to his bed and sits down to look out his window, Scourge just gets up and goes into the bathroom. "Well, I'll get started on dinner." "I'll help you." Jess says as he follows me into the kitchen and we decide to make spaghetti, he talks to me quietly.

"I bet your confused aren't you?" I nod slowly. "Well, here's what happened..."

Jess's View!

Me, Shadow, and Scourge get to the room before Sonic and sit down at our beds, Scourge gets a knife out of his pocket and starts to throw it up in the air. "I wonder if he'll be missed." "Huh?" Shadow says, I just look at the situation leaning on the kitchen doorframe. "I wonder if Sonic will be missed if he got into a little accident." "Accident?" "What kind of accident?" I say, he looks up at me and stops throwing the knife up.

"If he dropped or slept on a knife?" He looks at me with a sinister look, I look at him like I don't give a shit. "If your planning to kill him Scourge, you know you'll be-" "You better not hurt Sonic." I look at Shadow and see he's put his book down, Scourge does the same but puts the knife down. "Oh really, what are you gonna do then?" "I'm gonna kill you." I get off the frame and walk a little close to make sure they don't do anyhting crazy, Scourge bumps heds with Shadow and that's when Sonic comes in.

Sonic's View

Jess stirs the spaghetti and sauce toghether but doesn't look at me, I look stunned as I hold a bowl. "So yeah that happened but don't worry I'm pretty sure Scourge will cool down but he'll be a little pissed so don't talk about Marizla or what I told you." I nod quickly, if only she weren't here this would be a normal Scourge-calls-me-blueberry day. "Yo dinners ready!"

Shadow comes in and Scourge comes in 2 meters away from him, I put the bowls infront of them while avoiding eye contact. Me and Jess sit down and begin to eat, I can feel Scourge's eyes burning a hole through my head, I decide this needs to stop, but when I look at Jess I can tell his words from earlier are true.

"So how was classes?" "Oh what now blueberry, are you our mother or something?" Scourge says with a smile and I smile back, I guess he his a little calm. "It was good though." "Yeah, especially in Toxics" We go on talking about our classes and get to finish dinner later then we thought, it's already night so we go to sleep a little early and say goodnight.

The figure is all I think about that day...

Please rate and review since I'm starting to think my stories are shit, (Which they are.) and have a great day! 


	6. The 15th Day!

Chapter 5: Day 15!

I wake up and am still growchie, this is the 7th day I've been like this, and it's all because of that stupid figure. I get so excited to go to sleep knowing that there's a chance I'll see them, but no, I haven't seen them since 15 days ago! I get up and stop my alarm on my phone, I look over to see the others starting to get up so I'll be the first in the shower, I get my stuff and walk my way in. I get out and wear a pink turtle neck with white shorts (Not booty shorts!) with knee high pink socks and white shoes, Scourge laughs my way.

"Oh my god what happened to blueberry?! I guess you don't like the name so I'll call you strawberry, how does that sound? HAHAHAHAH!" He falls on his bed, I told Scourge the next morning of day 3 that I would never get between him and Marizal again, he of course forgave me and we began to be friends again though he claims 'we've been friends, just had a break."

I roll my eyes and get my bag, ever since I've began to be gloomy I've noticed myself grabbing the brightest colors out of my suitcases. Apparently when I wear bright clothes it makes me more focused, it helps me get my mind off that figure, so I do it daily now but I started to do it on day 10 since I was a little gloomy about the dream thing. I go in the kitchen and get myself a poptart (He used to eat blueberry but now eats strawberry, funny~.), I then come out and open the door for everyone since it's my turn.

"Thanks strawberry~." I roll my eyes once again, Jess goes past me and gives me a thumb up. "Thankyou Sonic." Shadow says and I nod, I close the door and lock it then rush over to the others. I walk next to Shadow, speaking of him he's been nice to me non-stop but he countinues to read those creature books, since my mood changed I'm kinda used to it now so I don't criticize him of reading it anymore.

"So todays the day we've all been waiting for huh?" Jess says ahead of al of us, I look up from the floor. "Oh yeah, so we leave the ship today and we're done with taking classes. It's kinda sad, I liked poisons class." "Who wouldn't, but yeah we're done with the first two stages so that means we're gonna enter the next stage huh." Scourge says, I hear running down the hall and look back to see the whore, Marizal.

I bet she knew exactly what today was so she put on the sluttiest things, a blue shirt that reaches half her upper body with black booty shorts and white boots. This girl from my view has 'whore' written all over but hey at least she doesn't bug me anymore, right? "Good morning guy, good morning babe~. Oh good morning Sonic~!" I wish she knew I didn't exist right now, because Marizal is looking at me up and down before kissing Scourge and talking. "So what's up with the pink Sonic~?"

"Nothing..." I say as I smile a little since Scourge told me not to be mean to her, I adjust my bag. "What about you, what's up with that get up?" "Oh I'm pretty sure you remember today is the third stage, I just wanted to show off the last of my beauty~." This shit makes me want to barf, we countinue to walk down the hall where other people started to gather up, Chris taps the mic a few times then countinues.

"Hey guys it's been awhile since I've seen you, and just by looking at this crowd I can see alot of survivers. So today is the day of the third stage where you will finally put your skills you learnt in class to use, but first inorder to see if your ready for the wilderness we have decided to put you in a stimulator to see what your made of."

Everyone looks at eachother and I'm actually happy we don't get to leave the ship just yet, he continues. "So without further a-do, please go into the room behind me." He says as he goes in through the doors behind him, which reminds me, hasn't the chalck board been there forever? I shrug a little and follow in with the others.

When I go inside I see 4 seat around each light above them, I see our room number around the middle of the room. "Everyone find your room number and sit in a seat, don't even try to go in if it's not your room because the monitors will catch you and the light will glow red." With that Marizal walks over to her area and I sit in the third chair next to the walk way.

People come out and put electrodes on our body, (Head, hands, stomach and feet.) Chris comes over to us, he rest on Shadow's chair. "These machines will let you to go through the same landscpes, but this will be the first and only time you'll use these. If you fail the first time, you fail and have to stay on the ship, if you pass you get out, any questions." "Will this kll us?" "No, it will give you a jump in your seat, unless you have a heart condition I suggest you shouldn't have came."

My there is a switch that one of the people hold on to and nod their head at Chris which he does back. "Also one more thing, you will all be in the same sim so that means you can see eachother and work together, don't worry noone can kill you. Good luck and remember, it's just a sim." The person pulls down the lever and I feel dizzy until I see black.

* * *

As I wake up I see a jungle, but not the one I saw with the figure in it, though I wish it was. I look over to my right and see Shadow and Jess, to my right I see Scourge, I look forward and see a path. "Come on." I say as I run through it, I hear them follow me but I see something up ahead, I stop 2 feet away from it. When it turns around, it's a girl. A cat woman with ragged clothes on and blu fur, I really don't feel so good about her.

"Oh please help, my daughter is trapped in the house fire and she needs help, please!" I look at her, she doesn't seem right to me so I just run away from her. "Sonic what the hell are you doing?!" Jess shouts, I run back and fold my arms. "We don't have to help her you know, we don't even know what to do in this situation. We're supposed to go through survival not policemen." I say as coldly as I can, I don't want to be here any longer then I have to, Jess looks at me with anger.

"But we can still help her right?" "Actually we can't, we don't know how dangerous the fire is and we don't know where a water source is." Shadow says, Jess wants to interject but he turns around fast and looks at me. "Let's go." He says, I nod and we run. Though I can still here that girls rambling about her daughter, we don't give 2 shakes so we're out.

We must have passed that part since now we're in a clear area where there is water, I see something move in a bush and just as I was about to warn the others 3 tigers jump from the same bush and we're basically cornered where the only way we can leave is jumping in the water or fighting. I look at the water and think I'd rather fight but then Shadow and the others push me in the water and I cling to something, when I look up it's Shadow and I feel my cheeks warm up.

"Sonic are you okay?" Shadow says, I look down at the water. "Well, I can't swim so..." "You can't swim strawberry? What a bummer." Scourge says as we walk through the waterfall, I now regret wearing pink today but that doesn't matter. We find a wall behind the falls and I hear a splash behind us, I notice theres a hole at the bottom.

"Hey guys, there's a hole at the bottom, we can all fit through it." I say, Shadow looks at me and seem worried. "Sonic, how are you going to get under there?" I shrug. "Can you carry me?" "Yes but I'm worried that you might let go and won't be able to breath." I hear a roar and it sounds really close. "I won't now let's go or we'll be mauled!" Shadow nods, we all take a deep breath and start to swim to the bottom.

As we swim I feel kinda awful that Shadow's carrying me only because I don't know how to swim, but then again it's not like this whole thing is real 'cause I remember that Chris said it was all an illusion. I see a hole up above us and tug on Shadow, he looks at me and I point up. Once he looks up he swimd up and the rest follow, as we reach it I haven't even noticed how much I needed air until now, we find surface and I get off Shadow and collapse when I feel it.

I see Jess and Scourge in front of me do the same, I slowly push myself up on my knees. "We... have to keep going!" I say through gasps, I get on my feet and walk to Scourge who looks like he's gonna through up now. "Are you okay?" "...I can't do it." "Yes you can, if you do you can see Marizal again right?" I say as I pat Scourge on the back, Jess gets up and so does Shadow, Scourge eventually does but vomits. "How the hell is that even possible, isn't this a sim?" Jess asked, now that I think about it you can get sick in you sleep right? Scourge whips the druel from his mouth and put his hands in his pocket.

"Let's go." He says, he walks past me and the others so we follow behind. We walk through the cave and find it shaking the next moment, I can already tell it's about to collapse, the others and start to run through the cave and we find the exit. I bolt towards it and so do the others, next thing I know I leap for it and the cave blocks the exit we left just left. I look up and see Jess walking forward, I get up and follow him to find myself in a seat in what looks like a plane wreckage, a guy comes from nowhere.

"You all are in a plane crash, one survivor has a broken leg," That must be me since my left leg looks swollen. "another has poison in his body and could die in 5 minutes, and two people are the only ones that are not in danger but if you all don't leave in 10 minutes snakes will fill this plane and you will all be poisoned. Good Luck~." He says before vanishing into thin air, I see a few sticks and some tape next to me and the moment I see it I remember resources class all over again. I grab them both and sit up a little but when I do I feel pain.

That makes me think of the electrodes they attached to us, so they transmit pain, that explains alot to me. I ignore the pain and get two putting the tape under my leg then the sticks tightly next to the sides, I then wrap some of the tape around my leg and finish by pulling it. I get up from the seat and walk a little to the back of the plane, I find a stick on the ground that looks like it can support my weight so grab it so I can walk easier.

I walk to the upper deck and find Shadow and Jess near a seat, seeing green quills from said seat I know Scourge might be the one who's poisoned since I can hear his moans all the way from over here. I walk over to them and Shadow's the first one to notice me. "Sonic, are you okay? How did you get your leg fixed?" "Resources is really hand at times." I say as I look at Scourge, he looks in pain with all that sweat coming down his face. "We need to find an antidote so we don't have to taste his dumbass and become stupid." Jess says, I nod and walk down back where I was while I hear Scourge rammble.

I see that I'm in the cock-pit (laughs a little at the name.) and look in the drawrs for anything actually useful and finally find the antidote in a box that says 'antidote: poison', I grab the box carefully and shake it a little. I can hear more then one needle so I waddle back to where Scourge was and give him the box, which I know from the face he's making that he's gonna use all of them.  
Of course I was right 'cause he then shot himself with nearly all the antidote, I told him we should save one and he did. As we do we run out of the area we we're in but had to climb a rope to get out, which I remember excersice and resources for and start to climb like they taught me, we make it out before the snakes could come and move on to the next landscape.

We go through the bright door and I can feel that this is the last landscape so I start to get my focus face on and see that we spawn in a forest now, I look around and see we're in a village. We look at each other and walk forward to see what it's like, I then start to hear crying in the hut near my right and walk over, I open the door and see a brown fox women with a brown fox child crying and see that they have holes in their legs.

I rush over to them both and the rest follow, I bend down to them. "Ma'am, are you okay? What happened?" I say, the mother looks at me. "A snake came and bit me and my baby, I couldn't defend us." She says, I look at her leg and remember what Mr. Quack said about different colors of poisons and how they bleeding can lead tell if it's dangerous, so I look at her's and see that it's blue though it's bleeding. "Scourge, inject her leg with that serum." I say. "Got it strawberry~." He says back and I remember then and there that I'm wearing pink, how did I forget that?

Scourge goes over to her and I look at the childs and see it's the same color but it's not bleeding so it's good, but it could be infected so I decide to go outside to see if theres any in the huts, I get up. "I'm gonna go see if there's any disinfectent in the other huts, tell me if you find any." "Alright." Shadow says, I nod and leave. I feel like nearly an hour as passed and I still can't find any disinfectant, I see a hammer in the last hut I went in and grab it not knowing what to do with it, I then remember what I learnt in tools class about how you can hammer a tree and get some bark to wet and get disinfectent. I walk over to a tree I'm familiar with and start to hammer it's bark off.

After I got the bark and put it in a bowl with some water I walk back to the hut where the injured are and sit down on the ground with a cloth Jess lent me to, I rub the mother and childs leg with the disinfectent and it's now clean, I bandage it up with the last of my bandage and stand up wiping my head. "Now be safe and don't get near a snake again." "You should be around more people so you can be more protected, especially since you have a kid." Shadow says as they both nod and leave the hut immediatley, we walk outside and see a door right infront of us so we walk in.

* * *

I open my eyes a little and see a bright light infront of me, I put my hand over them and blink a few times to get used to it, I sit up when I can see perfectly and see the others start to wake up too. The person who activated our test said we should stand up and stretch so we did, I see Chris standing in the middle of the floor near us and so we gather around him and so do the others, once everyones waken up (that includes the whore.) Chris talks. "Hello everyone, how was your sleep? Psyche, it doesn't matter, so anyways before you were over with your little sim we wrote your room scores and your personal scores all on two boards so you can see them for yourselves on the floor as the light above projects it." He says.

I look at our floor and see that the room score is the the first to see while ours are next, I see my name and next to it is '569', what the hell does that mean? "When you look at your scores they will be added up to you room scores and multiply by 4, the maximum personal goal is 700 and the average is 300, if you get any lower that is a danger score sorta. The maximum room score is 3 ten thousand, the average is 1 ten thousand, so when you see your score now you will under stand. Also that if you have a score lower then 400 then you are immediately out." I look at the rest of the scores.

Scores-

Room: 2,245

Jess: 544

Scourge: 490

Shadow: 642

Sonic: 569

Wow, Shadow's points are way higher then I imagined it to be! Is it because of those books he's been reading, or is it because of him focusing more then us? Either way that's crazy, I look at Shadow and so does Scourge and Jess. "I really didn't do anything I mean...Wow." He looks even more suprised then we all do and I can tell by the way he's actually speechless, we end up high-fiving and slapping each others backs with happines and Chris at the right moment says.

"Let's celebrate!"

Thank you for reading this and for actually taking the time out of your day to do so, I bet that's what every author says and thinks. So I need your help for this part right here, you see I'm stuck on if I should let Marizal get to have a high score and be with Scourge or have Marizal stay on the ship and see him after, so yeah I need your help if you don't mind. Bye~!


	7. It's Time!

Chapter 6: It's Time!

We all shout as Chris says 'let's celebrate!', we then follow him in the dining hall and talk on the way. I'm a little jealous that Shadow had a higher score then any of us but hey, I pat Shadow on the back. "Well done Shadow, school must have realy paid off for ya." "Exactly, who knew a supernatural freak like you would get he best score out of this room." I look over at Scourge, he shrugs his shoulder. "It's alright Sonic, and thanks but my books had no effect on me for this test, I just simply did as my instincs told me to do." "Your instincs?"

"Yes, it was mostly a gut feeling that I get when I'm in a situation like those." We all look at Shadow but laugh as we pass the doors of the dining hall, as we go through the smell of food over-powers my nose and I'm starving. "Hey are ya'll hungry or is it me?" "It's not just you, I'm starving!" Jess says as we all head over to the table where I see food of al kinds, but the one my eye is certainly on is where a plate full of chili dogs are.

I'm about to head over there until I here someone familiar. "Sonic~~!" I then feel someone tag me on the ground and find myself unable to breath, I look down and see Marizal with eyes full of tears. "Marizal, can't breath!" "Oh sorry~!" She sits both of us up and let's me go while wiping the tears from her face, the others walk over. "Marial what's wrong, why are you crying?" Scourge ask, putting his arm around her which makes me wanna puke right now. (Which is also funny since he's hungry.)

Marizal sniffs and looks up at Scourge then at me, I really hope she wasn't accepted. "Well, I looked at my score and...and..." "What was it?" Shadow says, she puts her head down, oh please please please don't come. "My score was very low but..." "But?" Oh Chaos. "They let me pass so I can go with you guys~!" She jumps up and down with joy while I'm face palming myself, fantastic. Scourge grabs her by her waist, lifts her up and spins her around like a princess.

"That's awesome babe, but why were you crying?" "Because I can't believe they gave me a chance to actually go and to be with you~." I roll my eyes and go to the table, I'd rather jump off a fifty foot cliff and die on a cookie then watch this love scene for a minute. I go over to the table and get myself a plate with 3 chili dogs, a scoop of mac and cheese and a cup full of pepsi. I walk over to our usual table and sit down with a smile on my face, it's been so long since I had a chili dog and can't wait to dig my teeth into it.

"So what did you do for your simulator Marizal?" I hear Jess says as the others sit down at the table and Marizal just had to sit beside me, I sigh and drink my pepsi. "Oh it's too much to explain, but it was probably the same as yours or even everyones." "But what did you do?" "We first helped the woman but left her since we couldn't find water, one of my friends got mauled by the tigers but we couldn't do anything so we ran away from that area. Then we found ourselves in a plane wreckage and lost since we didn't know what to do, we responded in a village and helped a mother and her baby so yeah it was crap."

"Couldn't agree more..." I say sarcasticly, I really don't agree with her since I thought it was amazing on my part, especially with the plane and tigers. She looks at me with glee. "Really? Well the one I hated was the plane since my friends wouldn't stop complainig, like 'what are we supposed to do?' 'why won't you get up?' It was crazy!" Just hearing that made me wanna slap her right across your face, but I knew if I did that Scourge would literally stab me to death for life so I hold in my anger.

I eat my food as fast but slowly as I can so my friends won't notice and throw away my food, suprisingly so do they. We see that Chris gets on top of a table and hits the mic in his hand. "Okay everyone, I have an important announcment to make before you leave to get some rest and start you real training." People all around quiet down, I can see from his face he's serious.

"Now you see...something happened as the simulation went on and, I honestly am speechless. Someone which specificly room 10, has done the unbelieveable, they on the first stage raped the women for the whole our that they were asleep and that makes me judge man kind, now can't you beleive that?" I stare at him, why would they do that out of all things? "Now those people are held for judgement and are to be put in punishment for the whole ride, now if we have any sexual harassement on this ship or off you will face the same, got it?"

I nod my head only 'cause I'm smart enough to not do that ever, besides what am I gonna screw, nuts? "You can continue with what you were doing." He says, I look at the others and decide to head to the room, I get up. "I'm heading to the room for the night, probably going on a hunt." "A hunt for what?" Jess asked, I start smiling and look at him. "A hunt for a TV, wanna join?" Out of nowhere everyone at the table except Marizal stand up and look at me.

"I would love to." Jess says. "So do I~." "And I." I look at Scourge and Shadow, I then look at Marizal and see she feels left out. "But Scourge don't you want to be with me~?" Scourge looks at her and then me. "Well sorry babe but not today." I smile and walk with the others to go on our mission, I hope we can find one on this ship and please let it have reception.

Nearly an hour later we find a TV in a storage room and get it back to our room, we connect it then turn it on and find that it works perfectly. Scourge brings out a PS3 and we start to play games and everything, but we ended up getting tired and put it up for the night so I'm in my bed trying to calm some of the cramps I'm getting in my stomach.

"Hey Sonic." I look up and see Shadow looking at me with that book in his hand again, I sit up a little. "Yeah?" "I... well, nevermind. I'll tell you one day, goodnight Sonic." I look at Shadow questioningly but wave it off since he did say 'one day', so I look back at him. "Goodnight Shadow-go to bed Scourge!" I see Scourge at the corner of my eye walking sneakingly to the door and turn my head quickly, he shrugs and walks back with his hands behind his head.

"Come on raspberry, can't I just see her for one minute~?" I'm getting used to Scourge's berry nicknames so I'm not bothered by it, I shake my head. "No, but if you want to fall asleep in a middle of a tiger attack then be my guest." He sits there and thinks about it until he sighs and put on some night clothes. "You gotta point there raspberry, thanks~." I roll my eyes and lean in to my pillow, I start to daze.

I start to have another dream again, with the figure as always...

I start to wake to light and see the forest I wake up in as always but again it's different, very different from any time infact. I look around and see that the ground I'm on has more grass ad insects too, I quickly stand up and look around me to see that everything has changed more then I thought. The trees are taller, the animals are wild though I can't see them, and there's more life infront of me since the path is blocked by leaves.

I look infront of me and see the figure the same way with only muzzle and tail to be seen, they do the same thing like the first time and motion me forward. I start to run for them but they start running away from me as usual so I follow them while evading the leaves around us, I start to lose sight of them in under literally a second and end up having to find my own way but when I do I see the figure infront of me, waiting

"You know you could just leave me right?" I say to them while I (imagine to) catch my breath, they start to walk towards me and grab my hand. "I care too much to do so, Sonic." I'm shocked to hear me name from their mouth even though I don't know their's, they pull my hand towards them. "I want to tell you something, your almost there." We start to run down the path hand-in-hand and I'm at a loss for words, but in a couple of minutes the figure was right and we end up running again to the entrance of god knows where.

As we arrive I see something I didn't see before in any of my dreams with this figure, I see something I can't even believe if this is a dream any more. A dragon...I don't know if it was Shadow's fault but all I know is that this was never here in the first place, nothing was ever there in the first place. I look over at the figure, I feel like this si too real to ever be a dream. "I'm almost where?" I ask, those are the only words I can form in my mind since this is unbelieveable. They lokk at me and smile. "To my home, Sonic. There we have much to disscus about and learn, but please hurry."

They say and let go, I can see the white background forming in and try to grab their hand, but then I see them perfectly. A black and red striped hedgehog who has the body and face like me, they look sad and that's all I can see before the light engulfes both of us...

I wake breathing heavily with a cold sweat on my forehead, I look around to see what's happeneing and find everyone still asleep. That's a releif since I could never try to explain that dream to them, I get up and quietly go to the bathroom to wash my face and come back to see Scourge on his phone. I don't have to worry if he sees me since I didn't turn the bathroom light on, I listen to what he's saying.

"Babe that's not what happened I swear, it's just that it was a good idea at the time." Just by hereing the word 'babe' I knew it Marizal who was on the phone and start to shake my head, why would Scourge be on the phone this late at night talking to this bitch? "No it's not that they matter more then you it's just...no that's not it." I can tell by his raise of voice at the end that his conversation is starting to go down hill, I want to step in but I know that if I do I'll probably never see day again.

"You know what we'll talk tomorrow, goodnight." He hangs up the phone and I quietly go to the bed and lay down. "I know you heard me Sonic." I look at him and lay down in the bed, I really don't wat to talk about it. "Listen Scourge if you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't." "Nah, I'm telling them when we get ready." I nod my head and lay down on my pillow, a yawn escaping my mouth. "Well goodnight." "Yeah, raspberry." I roll my eyes as they start to close.

As I wake up by my alarm I get up and stretch, I look near my bags and find a note. I sit up and read the note,  
'Hello student, this note will inform you that in about 3 days you must pack he things you need inorder to survive, you must also think strategically and think twice before grabing things. You may take any books from you classes and have a weapon but as long as you use it for purpose and not for harm, Thankyou.', I put it down on the bed and get in the shower. Once I'm done I see Jess talking to Scourge, I don't see Shadow so I'm assuming he's making breakfast for everyone.

I go into my bags and wear a yellow short sleaved shirt with short white jeans and green velcro shoes, I decide to where ring hero rings since it's been a long time since I've weared them. I go over to the kitchen and see Shadow making pancakes, I walk over to him and lightly pat him on the back. "What's up Shadow, how many pancakes are you making?" He looks over at me then smiles. "Good morning Sonic, I'm making a few pancakes for everyone so we can get ready faster, heres your plate." He hands me a plate and I thank him, I walk over to the table and sit down in the left chair near the entrance.

Soon Jess and Scougre come in and get their plates as well, Jess decieds to sit next to me but then sits next to Shadow in case that incident should ever happen again. Scourge sits next to me and starts to eat already, I eat fast to since were supposed to be gone in 10 minutes but we still have to take our classes until the day comes so let's see how it goes, we all get done eating at the same time and put the plates into the empty sink since Shadow ashed the dishes then get our stuff and leave with time.

{To make sure that none of you will be bored with the story of them going back and forth from classes, I'll make it shorter for each day. If you don't mind...}

Today was a little rowdy and loud since nearly all the teachers (except Ms. Dodge.) let us do whatever we wanted and even let us leave to our room, but I didn't since I wanted to mostly study the animals in the books and learn toxics in another book. I only want to take those two books since I can only take two suit cases with me on the trip, I really have to strategize on how much stuff I'm taking and how long it'll last but I have three days to do that so I'll make them at the end of today and see what happens.

Right now I'm walking to the room and my back is killing me since we had to carry the heaviest bags in my life, I unlock the door and go into see Shadow sitting down on his bed reading that book which starts to make me aggrivated again but then theirs Scourge and Jess playing wii sports. The Tv is near the wall where the bathroom is and kitchen so I can see them when I first come in, I walk over to my stuff and decide to grab what ever is warm and what ever is hot if theres a temperature change.

I decide to get 7 of each since we're going to stay for a few weeks, I then put my books with my warm clothes and stand up to look at them. Jess comes over to me and looks at it too, "So, you're gonna get ready before any od us?" "Not intentionally but I'm just trying to see what to do with it." It looks neat but I don't know if it will close, so I try to close it and it actually fits so it's good. "So why are you taking the animal and toxics books?" "Because I think it's helpful...Oh!" I say so loudly that scourge pauses his game.

"What is it raspberry?" He says, this time I'm not angry because I just remembered something. "I just remembered, I have to tell you all something. It's about what I said in the lunchroom while we were first bunking." "Say it ain't so~, you had another dream, what was it about?" I hear Scourge say, I sit on my bed and continue. "Well, I actually got to see the figure again, but this time they had a tail and of course had lips. I think..." I open my eyes wider and start to rub grab the animal book and open it to 173, I then look at them.

"You guys will not believe what I found in this book, you see this is page 173 and the next page is 174, right?" "Yeah so?" Jess says, thinking it seems obvious. "Well this isn't the real page 174 or 175, look." I say as I rip between the page and all of them look suprised, Shadow comes over to me. "How did you find that page, it wasn't in mine." "Yeah me neither." Scourge says, I show it to them now. "I can't explain why its here but I do know that it's in this book, read what this says here."

They lean in closer. "Nocieas..." Jess says, they all look amazed and I point to the animal. The animal has a tail long like a tiger and an animals body, "See? This is what the figure looked like in my dream and I know exactly what they look like too!" "What do they look like?" Scourge asked, I close the book and stand up. "They look like my body figure and Shadow's fur color, they have red eyes and have the same tail that creature had. It also was a guy!"

"Well that can only mean one thing..." Scourge says and walks infronnt of me. "It means...you had a sex dream with a guy~!" I open my eyes up widly and feel het on my face, I then push Scourge. "Get real Scourge, can't you see that that figure in my dreams resembles that Nocieas from the book!?" "Well I can but you get real Sonic, it could have just been luck to dream about that." "Yeah, and besides that that could just be some random prank. Also that your brain can imagine anything, real or not." I sit down on my bed and grab the book, maybe it was a delusion that I dreamt was real.

I put the book down in the same suit case and decide to take a rest for the day, I hear Jess and Scourge play wii sports again in the background. "Don't worry Sonic, I believe you." I hear Shadow whisper in my ear before going over to his bed and reading, I feel heat on my face and start to fall asleep. I hope the day comes fast...

[Day 18!]

I stand on the exterior of the ship where we see an island infront of us, I already packed everything I needed and hope of keeping once I step foot on there. The teachers all wished us good luck and gave us some advice on the matter and we are off, I have my bags (Since they can only allow bags.) and have on a red parka with a white under shirt, blue short jeans and my regular shoes. Shadow is on my left and Jess is on my right while Scourge is behind us with Marizal, Chris is in the front and speaks. "Okay guys, for two weeks you will survive the wilderness of the jungle and learn what being a true explorer is all about. Inside those back packs are flares, you can only use them once and only for emergencies, so don't play around or think of it as a faulse alarm 'cause when we you pull it we'll be there and rescue you."

I nod my head and see that all the teachers are there, some with smiles and others just looking fine. "Now, we will put down the bridge and stand back, those of you who don't want to do this and changed your mind will stay here and do cleaning while others who are brave will run of the boat when I shoot, got it?" I nod my head and some people do as well, Chris turns around and shouts. "ONE!" I kick my feet back a little, I see them lowering the gate down and stepping back. "TWO!" I get in a starting position while standing up and crouch my back, so does Jess and Shadow. "THREE!" Chris shoots the gun and I see me, Jess, and Shadow run past everyone with Scourge following behind us. The moment I see the jungle, it's huge!

They're so tall that you could climb them forever if you wanted to, you could even make a tree house in them. I run towards it and my feet finally touch the ground and I enter the forest in minutes. 


	8. Two Hedgies!

Chapter 7: The Two Hedgies!

Sonic's View!

I feel the dirt under my feet the moment we make it deep into the jungle and see the trees tower over me with little light to give, I want to go somewhere where it's an open space. I know it sounds stupid and all but I want to find that first before anything else, as we get deeper I see something running at the side of us and stop, a tiger jumps from out of it and see Shadow pull out a gun (From god knows where.) and is about to shoot it. "Stop! Don't shoot her!"

Someone shouts, I look around but see noone anywhere. The tiger goes into a sitting position and looks to the back of it up in a tree, I follow it's eyes and see a figure standing in it. "Please, don't." They say, I nudge shadow with my elbow and he puts his gun away. "Thankyou, come Luce." They say and escape deeper in the forest, the tiger gets up and follows it as well. We all stand there in amazement and I look to the others. "Who was that, one of the people on the ship?"

"Nah couldn't be." "Yeah, last time I checked we left them in the dust back on the ship so right now they must be still in the light part of this jungle." Shadow and Jess says, I lean on a tree and look up to the sky. When I look at it I can see that the sun is in the middle of the sky and animals will be out soon, I look at the others. "Guys, I want to find an open area so we can use it." "Use it for what?" Jess says, I look at him and smile.

"So we can use it as a trap for people, just in case if any might be hostile you know?" Jess nods his head and walks up to Scourge, he puts his hand on his shoulder. "You okay dude?" "Yeah man, but who was that guy anyways?" Scourge asks, I look at him and get off the tree. "How do you know if it was a guy, it sounded like a girl." "But the body looked like a man, not that clever are you raspberry?" I facepalm myself and walk down the path. "Come on, let's find an open space and some shelter before it get's too dark."

I run ahead and hear the others run in the back of me, we soon come upon a stream and jump over it since the length is quite small. Soon at what I think is 7:23 I find an open spot and use my skills at resources to the test, I use some things in my bag and around me to make a trap so that if someone were to come in here it would be ready. I explained this to the others and they agreed to help though the type of trap was different, Shadow went for one like mine which was a rope to pull the victim up, Jess went for a net and Scourge went for a tripper which would activate if someone pulled at an string.

I sit down on a stump and sigh, I pull out my animals book to look at the creature again, 'It was just luck I could of dreamed of this huh?' I think as I look at the Nocieas, I touch the page and it feel's rough and old. 'This couldn't be a prank, it's too detailed.'I think again, I look up and see Shadow infront of me with nothing but a pants on and dirt on his body, he sits next to me and I feel heat on my face again.

"What'cha reading?" He asks, I gulp and feel my hands shaking as I hold the book in them. "I-I'm just looking at the Nocieas again, it's just too detailed to be fake." "You know I believe you right?" "Yeah..." I say, we sit there for what feels like an eternity until I feel some of Shadow's weight on me and see his arm extending to the book. "I can tell it's real, it's connected to the back, see?" I look as he points to where all the pages are connected, I can see. "If it were glued, don't you think it would fall out right now or even be glued to the next page?" He says.

I can't even concentrate with his body heat absorbing me and his body on mine, I try to ignore the heat on my muzzle but it grows more by the second. I try to say something but I'm too nervous to say anything until Shadow puts his mouth near my ear. "Are you nervous Sonic~?" I stand up abruptly and walk off without looking at Shadow, I can't believe he just did that to me, I mean I am kinda bi-curious but I didn't expect anything like that! I walk to the others who finished their traps, I can hear Shadow run behind me.

"Okay, now we sleep on different sides of our traps, but we need to be well hidden and close so we know what happens. So I'm going to sleep in this tree where my trap is near, so goodnight." I say and climb the tree to the sturdiest and farthest branch, once there I look down at the others and wave at them. Jess and Scourge wave back at me but Shadow looks at me, I quickly look away and sigh, I wonder if he likes me like that anyways. I yawn and get myself comfy on the branch, it may be the afternoon and the sky is orange but I fall asleep in no time.

Someone's View!

I read this weird book called 'amphibian' as I sit on this thing called a 'bed' in this weird contraption me and mom found and took it back home, she told me to see what it's like in it and found weird things that looked like the other ones we found last week or so in another contraption. Me and Darik saw these weird animals wander our home just 3 weeks ago and saw them have weird cloth on their bodies while holding silver things by their ears, Darik wanted to make friends with them but I told him mom had to approve them first so we watched them the whole day.

When they went back to the beach there was a thing called a 'boat' that floated on the water, they said they would come back but I had a bad feeling about that. Me and Darik told mom about this and she said 'they're not to be trusted, stay away from them.', so they didn't come back...or so I think. I close the book that I just got done reading and fall on the bed, it's so random that this book is the only one in the world that talks about creatures! I hear grass ruffling outside and get up to find Darik out of breath.

"What's wrong Darik?" I say, Darik walks funny over to me and holds my hand. "Dark, the animals mom said to stay away from are here! They tried to kill luce!" As I hear this I'm shocked, I thought animals from the book were supposed to be friendly and kind to creatures. I look at Darik and hold his hand back in return, there has to be a mistake. "Darik, do you know where they are?" "Yes, why?" "I want to see them to see if their what mom says they are." "But won't mom be mad if we do that?" "Not if we come back quickly, besides mom is out hunting, let's go!"

Darik and I find ourselves at the animals home and see them sleep in the trees, but we only see three and Darik said there were four. "Darik, where is the other one?" "I don't know but I saw them over there." Darik points to the other side of the area and we swing on a vine over to it, I look around but can't see anything until I look up and see a giant plant connected to the bottom of the branch. In it I see an animal, I nudge Darik and point above us. "Is that the fourth one?" "Y-Yeah." The animal starts to move and we swing back to the other side.

We stay there until the animal stops moving, we sigh as a sign of relief and continue to look around. I look at the ground and find alot of things called 'traps', I remember mom saying animals place traps around to trap creatures and to devour them later. Just thinking about that makes me shiver, I see Darik climbing down to the bottom. "Darik nooo!" I whisper quietly, Darik hears me and leans his head. "Why not?" "Because there are 'traps' at the bottom, be careful!" Darik looks shocked and climbs back up where I am, he then jumps to another tree and waves to me.

"Dark come here, look!" I jump over to the tree and see that one of the animals has my fur color, I crawl closer to them. I see they're a guy and looks really different from me, I want to open their eyes but I know they'll wake up so I back up and look at Darik. "His fur color resembles mine, is he that thing called a 'copy'?" "I think not, they were probably born that way like you Dark." I nod in response and look at them again, I grab a vine and extend my hand to Darik.

"Mom's probably gonna come back soon, let's go." Darik nods and grabs my hand, I start to swing to a different tree away from the area and stand on the tree. I let go of Darik and we jump tree to tree, all the way until we get to the barrier and jump through it into a pool and come back up. Soon as me and Darik wait and talk about books mom comes back with food and we all eat, me and Darik run to mom. "Hi mom~" I say. "Welcome home!" Darik says, mom licks both of us and flies to the top of the mountain where the water flows and sleeps, me and Darik enjoy the food and go back to our homes.

"Goodnight Dark." "Goodnight Darik." I say, Darik swings from vine to vine until I see him enter his tree house, I enter mine and fall into my nest at the bottom, I slowly fall to sleep. For sometime now I have been dreaming about a blue hedgehog and having to run with him to home, I don't know who he is but he sure is fun to be with and looks so cool! I told Darik and Mom about it and they say it's just a dream, I hope I get to see him though.

Jess' View!

I remember hearing voices last night but I though it was sleep deprivation since I didn't get sleep in 3 days, I wake up from my flower and climb down to the bottom. I see the others on the road and walk over to them, I see Scourge talking to Shadow and it makes me relieve. "Goodmorning guys, what's the drill?" "Nothin' now but Sonic's trying to find what we can do, hey did you guys hear voices last night or was it me?" "I did too but it was below me." I say, Shadow looks shocked. "I heard a voice really close to me, but the only thing I heard was copy." "Why would they say that?" I ask, Shadow shrugges and folds his arms.

"I wish I knew." I hear rustling in the bushes and see Sonic come out of them dusting dirt off himself, I walk over to him. "Where have you been exactly?" "I've been trying to see if their's any path we can follow and come back to, but instead I found the upper class men." "Where are they, I'm definitly going to give them a knuckle sandwhich!" Scourge says, I hold him back as he walks forward and stops. "Scourge it's not worth it just give up, we're here to have fun not to fight." Scourge looks at me then jerks away from me, I sigh and continue.

"Hey Sonic, did you hear anything last night?" "No, but I could here birds." I facepalm and cross my hands, I know that we heard something but this walking pink feast said he didn't. I look around and see some fruit hanging from a tree and use my ability to knock it down to me, I see now it's some bananas. "Guys, let's eat." They look towards me and nod, I toss each of them a banana and have some left over but not enough. I put them in my bag and eat my banana, I look toward the path that we came from yesterday and walk down it.

"Yo Jess, where ya' goin'?" Scourge says, I continue to walk. "I'm going to see if the ships still here, I want to ask something important." "You don't know, the ship sailed to the right side of the island." I turn around abruptly. "Why the hell would they do that?" "Because from what I heard, that's how they mapped it off." I sigh in frustration and lay my back to a tree, I touch the tree and know it's at least 1,230 years of age. I know by this that this can also be a rain forest, I close my eyes and try to think of where we need to go to get water but can't seem to find any.

"So what's the plan for today?" I say as I open my eyes and look towards the ground, Sonic rubs the back of his head. "Well, I'm not sure what to do yet." "Well I do and I say we find some food just incase, right?" Scourge says, I nod my head and push myself off the tree. "I agree, all in favor?" Everyone raises their hands and Scourge gets infront of us. "Well follow me, I saw a couple of berries over here."

Later that afternoon we all gathered berries we thought looked the most ripe and decided to store it in a gray bag and bury it in the ground just in case, I felt like we were watched the whole time and would turn around when I thought it good to. When we come back to the camp Sonic's trap was set off but nothig was in it. "How did that happen?" Shadow asked, I shrug my shoulders. "Probably a bird or somethin'." Scourge says, I walk over to my tree and climb it. I sit on a branch and make myself comftorable, I quickly close my eyes.

Normal View!

As the others sleep the two creatures from yesterday jump from tree to tree until they're hanging from a vine over the rest, one of them leans over to the other. "I think we should wake them up." The one whispers, the other backs off in alarm. "But won't mom-" "Mom won't know about this, don't worry. Besides, they should says sorry for having to set up those traps that hurt buwts leg." They whispered, the other looks away. Earlier that day a rabbit hopped on to Sonic's trap and had gotten their leg injured in the process, one of the creatures helped them get loose and the other caught it and brung it back to their home.

The creature looks back and nods while the other smiles, they both climb down the vine a little bit but still not to be seen, they both then tie string to a leaf figure and lower them down close to the fire but not too close. "Hey, who do you think these people are?" One says. "I don't know but they sure are easy to fool, like that trap we set off." As they were talking the others were fully awake and noticed a shadow on the trees.

"Yeah, their so easy we can easily take their berries and runoff without them knowing." "Uhu, don't forget their stuff too." "Yeah yeah their stuff too!" The creatures laughed as they did this, one not even able to control their laughter and so laughed out loud. "I hope they don't catch us!" "Catch us? Hahaha, they couldn't even see us since their so easy~!" They both laughed out, the others not standing it, they looked at each other with the intention to jump.

"NOW!" Sonic shouted and they jumped, but they didn't see anything except their traps. They all jumped into their traps including Scourge who had landed on the string and tried to get up until the stick hit him in the back, all of them were staying their until Sonic, Shadow, and Jess fall from their traps with the string still connected to the two of them. "Who are you, show yourselves!" Scourge yelled in anger, the two stopped laughing and looked at each other curiously.

"Should we show ourselves now?" One whispered. "Yes we should." The other whispered too, they both swing off the vines onto the a tree and jump down. The others look stunned as they see their fooler, or fooler_s_. One of them steps up. "You all need to apologize!"

**Sorry it's taking so long for the stories, it's just that I've been thinking and trying to think of what should happen next with all of them so please undestand I'm having trouble. Thankyou for reading~!**


	9. Dark and Darik!

Dark and Darik!

Jess's View!

It all happened so fast, one moment we hear voices from the ground and now Sonic's lying on the dirt floor, looking straight at our foolers. The one standing tall was just like the one Sonic described as to us on the ship, black fur with red stripes and a long black tail, the other was the same one I thought he saw in the trees earlier yesterday. Scourge was right that it was a guy, but his body did seem feminine like, he had light-pink fur with baby blue stripes, he could almost look like his partner if only he wasn't crouched near the ground looking frightened.

Now here I am, swaying back and forth from the trap I set still attached from the tree, looking at them from above trying to tell if there are actully 4 of them instead of 2. "You need to apologize!" The one standing up says, pointing at Sonic, coincidentally the only one left who's actually on the ground and Concious. He gets up quickly, too quickly if you ask me, he looks at the first one as if he were in a dream. He starts to extend his hands out to touch him, I was going to yell but when I saw the others face he looked the same, Sonic touched his face softly, roaming his hands around his cheeks, ears and neck. From far away I could see that the other had a tint of red on their face, I could even see the both of them getting closer until Shadow next to me yells.

"Sonic No!" That was enough to knock both of them back to reality when Sonic back flipped away from him and got in to a fighting stance, the other did the same. "Who are you, why did you come here anyway?" The other asked with an angry expression, the pink one stepped up a little. "And why are there so many of you here?" "What are you talking about, we're just here for fun!" Scourge shouted from the ground, struggling to get up but falls down again. Shadow beside me tries to reach for the lead to loosen it up, I just stay the way I am since I know that I can survive like this for about 2 hours.

"You creatures keep killing our friends and eating them, you even tried to kill our friend caught in one of your traps!" "How could you do that to buwts leg!" The pink one cried out, I see something wet in his eyes but he quickly rubs it away, the other starts to look at Shadow. " You...you look like me, why?" I look over at Shadow slowly, he stops trying to loosen the lead and looks directly at the other. "It was how I was...born." He said slowly, the other one backing up. "We have to go, Dark." "I know, we'll see you again, you won't get away with this!" He said before grabbing his parther and jumping from tree-to-tree, Scourge finally gets up steadily and looks at Sonic. "What are you doing, let's get them!" "No!" Shadow yelled again, he finally untied the lead and was able to land smoothly, walking toward Sonic. "They're probably gone by now by how fast they jump from those trees, and during this time of night it would be a waste." He stands next to Sonic while Scourge trudges over to them, huffing up a storm. "Fine whatever, you gonna come down here or you need some help?"

They look at me curiosly as I hang upside-down. "I'm fine, I'll get myself out soon. Let's just go to sleep, it's too early to talk about this now." Scourge had an outburst but he dismissed it from being too sleepy himself, everyone decided to sleep on the ground tonight. Sonic looked up at me still hanging from the tree. "Are you sure you don't need help?" "I'm positive thankyou, goodnight Sonic." He nodded at me before putting out the fire. When they were asleep I used my powers to lift myself up back on the tree and in to my flower, though it's a little stcky it can go for a few more days, I start to feel my eyes close.

Scourge's View!

'I can't believe this,' I think to myself. 'I can't belive we let them get away again!' I woke up before the others, I tried to sleep again but the thought of how we were fooled by our own traps by what looked like monkeys with weird colored fur. 'They even called us creatues, as if we were _monsters_." I step on a huge boulder, walking on it as I look up to see the sun rise from the sky. "I'm not a monster,.." I step on the head of the boulder, pushing my chest out. "...I'm the_ King_ baby!" I yell out loud, birds flying away from the trees they onced laid on, flying around clueless.

I laugh, thinking about how much hell I've been through for weeks, not only did I, the King of a land had to share a room with assholes, but I also had to get cocked-block by a blue spikey know-it-all. 'And a certain emo freak.' I think again, the only one who hasn't made this week a living crack hole yet is Jess, he's mostly doing his own thing and dosen't even bother to talk to me. But I couldn't give a rats ass about what anyone thinks of me, I start to think about Mary, the girl in my world who suddenly has googley eyes for that blue hedgehog. 'Who wouldn't want to have this piece of green and fireous?' I question myself, then the thought of that pink hedgehog comes to mind, this makes me pissed off.

I jump of the rock, landing smoothly with my hands in my jacket pocket, I continue to walk when I stop and see a stream up ahead. "I am kinda thirsty.." I say to myself, I walk closer to it when I hear noises from the left of me, I hide behind a bush close by just in time to see the monkey from last night, 'Those bastards.' They sit down next to the stream holding sticks, 'This is the perfect time to kick their asses.' I mischeviously smirk, shuffling closer to hear their conversation.

"Dark, do you think we did the right thing by going there and talking to them?" The pink one says, moving something in his hand. 'Probably sharpening a stick.'"Yes, I think we did. I know Mom won't like it but we needed to Darik, they are _killing our population_. Remember the drawings?" The pink one, Darik, stops moving his hands and looks at the stream. "Of course, I-I could never forget." "I can't either, but if we don't do anything about it, that will happen to this island." The black one, Dark, says to him. I stop for a minute, what _drawing_ are they talking about? I see Dark lift the stick then strike something in the water, he sets it aside but looks straight ahead.

"Darik, do you remember what we promised Mom?" He says, Darik nods. "Yes." "We promised Mom that when we grow up to be strong, we will help her protect this island. Isn't that what we promised." He strikes the stick in to the water, but instead of one he caught two fishes at the same time. He stands up, walking over to the bush on the right of me and cutting a huge leaf off of it with his tail, he walks back around. "We promised to _**protect Una** _Darik, we can't disapoint our ancestors. Not again." He puts the fish in the leaf and carries it from the stem to the tip. "Let's go." He said, then they both got up, jumping from tree-to-tree.

I get up from the bush looking at the spot they were at just minutes ago, I walk over to the stream and drink it. "Jesus, how crazy can this island get. First we got Monkeys chasing us, now we have history to this place, how worse can my life get?" A fish to the left of me jumps in to my face, smacking me to the ground.

Shadow's View!

I wake up suprisingly, looking to the distance I see the Sun start to rise from behind the hills, the sky showing its blue atmosphere. 'Speaking of blue,' I look over at Sonic who slept a few inches from me, his back to me aswell. 'he looks so peaceeful when he's sleeping.' I scoot over to see his face, there have been a few time where I looked at Sonic sleeping but it was nothing wrong about me doing it, it almost felt natural to just look over him and protect him like she did. I look around for a moment and notice that Scourge is gone,'probably to use the can.' and that Jess was in the tree in a...huge flower, ozzing with something orange like. I hear Sonic stirring from his sleep, watching him as he wakes up, he starts to rise from the ground stretching. He scratches his head, he looks over at me before scurrying away.

"Um, Shadow. How long have you been looking at me?" He asks, I lay back against the tree. "When I heard you waking up, do I bother you?" "Well not bother me, but you do make me feel uncomfortable. Sometimes." He says slowly, he then springs up from the ground and runs over to one of the food holes we built. I remember the conversation the nocieas had last night, I straighten myself upright with the tree. "Is the food still there?" "Yeah, thank_ Chaos_. Luckily they were just lying." "Yeah I'll say-Ow!" Jess woke up mid Sonic's sentence but fell from the tree on his back, Sonic rushes over to him. "Hey Jess, lucky to see your still alive from lying in that tree all night. You okay?" Sonic extends his hand to him. "Of course." He grabs his hand and pushes himself up. "I knew they were lying, they were up in the trees before they even made it to the ground." "I noticed too, but I thought they might have done it earlier." I say, Jess nods in my direction still holding Sonic's hand.

"Yeah, but I didn't feel any movement on the ground that night." "_Feel?_" Sonic ask, Jess looks between the both of us before smiling to Sonic. "Yeah, I have Earth powers, you know, like Avatar? Except I'm more skilled at it then he is. Can tell you that much." I nod my head in agreement, when I saw Jess lay on the tree yesterday, I kinda felt something move under my foot. "Seems quite the ability, that means you can help us in the indifference?" "Some way, I'm not as connected to this island as I would my backyard at home, but I promise I'll try." 'Trying is all we have left', I stand up from the tree and head over to an opening in the bushes. "Well if your power is somewhat useful, maybe you can track down Scourge, huh?"

**Sorry for being on haitus for awhile, my computer was wack and I had to get it fixed. I hope you'll like this chapter at least, thanks for reading!**


	10. Meet the Pros!

Meeting the pros!

Soni's View!

"I feel a lot of movement over there." Jess says, he points to the right of us where the trees there were pushed aside, going over to it I see a rock with the most beautiful view I've seen in day, I stop to admire it when I hear a click from the left side of me. I turn my head to the side and see Shadow with a digital camera, he puts it down to his chest to look at the picture when he looks at me. "Do you want me to take your picture?" "Nah, I'm good. But I'd-" "Do you hear that?" Shadow walks forward, I follow him to see a certain green furred hedgehog playing in the water with what looks like...flying fish? We jump from the rock walking over to see Scourge still having trouble, when we get there I come up with an idea.

"Hey Scourge, looks like your stuck in a fishy situation." I laugh a little, which gets a smirk from Jess. "Haha very funny, will you just help me already!" "Alright, don't get your fins in a twist." I laugh again, except this time I thought I heard a chuckle from Shadow, I never even knew he _could_ laugh. I get in the water grabbing his arm dragging him out of the stream, he yanks his arm out of my hand. "Great, now my jackets wet." "What were you doing in the stream anyway, and why are you here?" Jess ask leaning over the stream taking a sip of the water, he nods his head when he gets up.

"I was taking a walk when I saw those monkeys swing by the stream, they were talkin' 'bout some ancestors and someone named Una." "Una?" Scourge looks over at Shadow. "Yeah, ring any bells in that fantasy head of yours?" Shadow puts one hand under his chin with the other holding it. "Not right away, but it sounds familiar." "Well why don't you think about that while I go back to the camp and get a new pair of clothes." "You do that, I think we'll stay awhile." Jess takes his shirt off, putting it in the stream, he turns to Scourge. " Mind giving me your clothes greenie?" "Nah, I think I'm good." Jess shrugs."Suit yourself."

An hour later we decide to follow the stream to see if it leads somewhere, I see an opening ahead. "Are you sure this stream dosen't lead to the ocean Jess?" "No, I didn't taste any salt in the water, but it was something different." "Why Sonic, are you tired already?" Shadow smirks at me. " If your that tired from walking a few inches I wouldn't mind carrying you~." I feel heat across my face, I nudge his arm. "No, just that we've been walking for an hour at most and I hear waves." "Waves? I hear screaming." We look at Jess behind us, who after a second gets what he said. "Oh shit!" We sprint to the opening fast enough to when the screams turn in to howls. "Wooooh!" A splash comes next, we go through and we find something unexplainable.

"What in Chaos..." Infront of us is sea after sea of upper-class mobians, most of them jump in to the lake that connects to the stream we followed. Behind them is a building that has two generators running the power, inside I could view a TV with an XBox connected to it, tents are all over the place. When I see this, a flow of rage washes over my body that I haven't felt in awhile, I become so furious I start to shake so hard that Jess holds me back. "Calm down Sonic, it must be for other passangers." "But the ship was **only meant** for adventure members **only**." "You're not helping here Shadow." When I look to see Shadow in the same state as I am, I feel a small feeling in my stomach, like a tinge of something that feels nice. I trun back to look at the scene. "Let's go." I start to walk towards the crowd with Shadow by my side, the feeling still sitting in my stomach, Jess screams at us. "Are you two crazy, what are you gonna do anyway?!" "We're gonna do what we can..." Shadow responds, a few of the upper-class come toward us with happiness spread across their faces.

"Hey what's good man, wanna join us in the pool?" He motions towards the lake that's connected to the stream, two more guys with a girl follow him. "Yeah, no thanks man, but might I ask why you're here?" "What you mean bro, we're supposed to be here. Chris built this place for us!" The more I listen, the angrier I get, until Shadow steps in. "Well where is he, I want to talk to him." "He's not here but we'll leave a message for you!" The girl yells, she mimicks the beep which makes the rest laugh, I tighten my fist. "Well I want him to tear this place down." The laughter stops and instead replaces itself with silence, one of the guys step up with a beer in his left hand.

"You can't be serious man-" "I'm being totally serious, _man_. Your destroying the stream with your alcohol and making it dirty, this needs to stop." Seriousness replaces the shocked expressions on their faces, I start to feel the feeling in my stomach go away and makes itself up to be nervousness. "Well looks like you won't be heard today, bro." "I will if I want to." "With you and what army?" The other guy says. "I only see a muskrat and a citrus fruit." They start to laugh, I remember that I was wearing green today since I didn't want to wear that parka often so I wore a green jacket instead, 'Now I'm starting to regret my own style choices.' One of them steps up to me. "What are you gonna do about this then?" He throws his drink at me, I hiss when the alcohol gets into my eyes. "Well?" He pushes me, I start to say something when Shadow walks up to him and puches him in the face so hard that he stumbles to the ground. The rest just stand there. "What are you idiots doing, get them!"

They start running towards us, before I got the beer out of my eyes Shadow handles the whole deal without needing my help. When I'm done I trun around to help when I only see all of them, faces flat, on the ground. I see Shadow look at me. "Are you okay Sonic, do you need a cloth?" "No, but what just happened, did you do this?" Shadow rubs his rings around his gloves, I've never really noticed them since I've gotten to know him, he rubs on them for awhile not making eye contact with me. "Yeah, in my spare time I would teach myself how to fight. I usually did it to pass the time when my dad-" He stops for awhile when he suddenly falls down, I walk over to him. "Shadow, hey Shad-" I feel a sharp pain in my side but I never get to see what it was from the tiredness I feel after the pain. The last thing I hear is Jess shouting our names with some of the upper class coming towards us.

Jess's View!

I watch what unfolds before me when Sonic and Shaadow just walked up to the uppers like they were on the same level, and how Shadow had just kicked all their asses without even flinching. I see them talking to themselves as if the world around them didn't even matter, I've known since I saw Sonic and Shadow that Shadow liked Sonic. The way he would look at him when he ate those disgusting chillidogs, or when he would sit next to him when they studied and how his posture would be straighter then how I normally saw him slumping over to read his books, it was obvious that every girl he passed by who was even a bit intrested in him he wasn't. Though for how Sonic acts around him, I didn't think the feeling were mutual, until we got on this island and the advances me and Scourge see Shadow making towards Sonic, is when we see Sonic change.

If I were Sonic I think I would notice when someone hits on me, 'It's not like every day you can get to meet the sexiest thing alive'. "And this is coming from a guy hiding his sexuality..." I say to myself while leaning on one of the trees, I know that I seem to look straight from the naked eye, but from the struggles I had to go through, I should know when someone loves another even if they're hiding it. 'But that's not my buisness.'

I think about it some more when I see something black cross my vsion, I rub it off thinking it was a leaf, but the first thing I notice is the conversation between the two lovebirds stop when Shadow falls to the ground, when Sonic wallks over to him the same thing comes by my face and I know what's happening instantly. I use my power to toss the two of them to me, I hold them in both shoulders and make a run for it, I try to run to the base but I figure that whoever they are would follow us, so I cross over to the right side of the stream, that's when I feel a sharp pain in my back. I continue runinng before I feel another, which leads to another two minutes later. I start to feel tired but still treck on, when I feel the last one before I collapse to the ground, I start to feel sleep pull at my eyes when I see a passing figure pass through the trees far away from us.

Dark's View!

'I feel something wrong about today.' Ever since I left the stream with Darik to get some food I've felt scared to wander much, I guess to myself 'that's all the time now'! The creatures continue to plague our streams and take lives of land animals, I have wanted to talk to them but most time I get scared and leap away, but even when I told Darik about bravery that morning, I've felt weak in my insides mentally. I leap my way to where I last saw a bunch of creatures, on my way I pass one in the bushes on the ground holding one of those sticks with the holes in them, when I get to the opening I see the three creatures from the night before. I see the copy and my dream creature talking when something hits my copy on his neck, when the other walks over they get hit on their hip, I see something what Darik called magic on them both when they were being lifted into the air and then tossed to someone.

The plant man from yesterday used it and held them on his arms when he started running, I was amazed that such a skinny creature could carry so many others! I follow him to see where he's going when he runs on to the right path of the stream, the creature from the bushes before follows him too. I see multiple black seeds hit them in the back when he falls over, I leap too far ahead and begin to leap back slowly, I see this as my chance to help them in their time of need and as Darik told me, I leap into action! I land on the ground keeping my speed, I take the aggressive route of saving since making peace during this time never works now-a-days.

I run faster when they spot me. "Hey, why are you naked, are you one of the lowers? Get lost!" I finally reach them, slowing my speed in the process, I slice the side of one of the male creatures in the front with my claws that appeared to be the leader, I contiue to the next by breaking both of his arms in one swift motion. The last of the male creatures starts to move his knife over me, I dodge each swipe skilfully before I grab his head and break his neck, the only girl of the group starts to run away but fails when I sipe my tail up her back causing her to bleed down her spine. I sigh to myself, walking over to the creatures from yesterday when my tail catches something, I turn around to see another of the black seeds drenched in the girls blood, I look up to see the creature from the bushes before.

They notice me and start to run the same direction the girl was going, I leap off the ground far enough to reach them. The last thing they said was a scream that sounded like 'help' until I bashed their head into the ground hard enough to kill them. I get up slowly from the ground, wiping the sweat from my head. "Maybe I should have asked before doing that?" I question myself, I shrug heading over to the creatures I know and carrying them all to the home land. When I get there Darik looks stunned. "Dark what happened, are you okay, why are they here?" "Because they need our help, now help me get them to the healing area."

**This took too long to come up with, but in my mind I'm happy with the results and I'm sorry for the murdering that took place today. My bad.**


	11. Two days later

Two days later

**Future note: I'm going to write in third person now, unless I have to go into first at some point so I can make this easier for everyone. Thanks for reading this.**

Sonic's View!

Sonic woke up in a dark place filled to the brim with noises of animals; was this one of his dreams again, in the jungle? How long has it been since he's had one of these? When he opens his eyes there was a bright light coming from the left, then a shadow flew past him in the sky; no, a lot of shadows passed his view. Sniffing the air Sonic smelled smoke from a fire some where far off, at the realization of what this might mean he immediately sat up and was met with animals fleeing in the other direction, he suddenly felt the urge to rush past the crowd to the source of danger, also thinking he might get to see the figure again after all this time.

He kept running through the chaos, seeing the entrance ahead with fire burning all around him in the jungle. When he made it there he saw something unreal, the dragon was there again, breathing fire. It was burining everything in it's path from the mountain poring water to the trees that fell down after. In the center of the pond was the figure; just standing there like nothing was happening, looking down. Sonic ran toward them, not caring about the water slowing him down he stopped behind them as he heard whispering. "It was all my fault, ... I couldn't save them in time." They said, a guys voice blocking the mayhem around them, the world being muted by one Nocieas. Sonic remained quiet, not wanting to disturb him. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them Sonic, I'm sorry that I..." They turned around, Sonic finally seeing their full apperance, he was suprised to see the Nocieas from before, crying his eyes out infront of him. " I, I couldn't save you." Sonic tried reaching out to comfort him, hold him, any physical thing would do, but he started sinking into the pond unexpectedly.

He kept going down and down with no sign of stopping, he tried swimming up but to no avail. He saw the nocieas reaching for him, he reached out too but as he did the dragon loomed over the Nocieas, he tried to scream; shout, yell, try to warn him. The dragon breathed out, the fire enveloping the Nocieas until he disappeared. Sonic wanted to cry, but his vision turned black before he could.

He woke up with a gasp, holding his hands close to his chest until he could feel his heart beat strongly through it. He calmed himself down by taking deep breaths like how he learned in survival training, a dripping sound reached his ears from the right that draws his attention. In said direction was a hedgehog, but it wasn't, it was the Nocieas from that night! Sonic shifted, doing so he made a rock fall off the boulder he was laying on, the Nocieas heard and turned around. He smiled. "It seems you have awoken." They looked at Sonic, wringing a cloth in their hands. He examined the room before addressing him, seeing that the room wasn't much, it was a little underground cavern with stagmites above them and to complete the somewhat beauty of it was a small, colorful aqua pond that lights the room up in the center. The Nocieas furrowed his brow. "Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah, pretty good. You?" Sonic asked, the Nocieas shook his head slowly. "Please do not concern yourself about me, right now I must make sure you are in good condition."

The Nocieas crawled to Sonic with it's tail swaying side to side, this way Sonic could see him better. This was the same Nocieas from the nightt before with pink and bluefur, the same one behind the Nocieas with the similar fur color as Shadow. Thinking of Shadow, Sonic wondered if he was okay, Jess too, but Scourge he couldn't bother thinking about; with his egotistic lifestyle Sonic thought he could do whatever he wanted. He was probably off wondering where they are while carving a sharp point on some random stick with his pocket knife to skew them with, he shakes a little at the sight. The Nocieas sees this and puts his forehead to Sonic's, Sonic turns red from the closeness. "You do not seem to have a fever, but you're shaking very badly." "Oh it's nothin', just had dejavu." Sonic looked at the Nocieas and felt his breath being taken away somehow, he had lovely blue eyes that when Sonic glanced a them he thought he could fly, but staring at them almost made him feel like he could drown in them for hours. It was a beautiful blue that could remind you of the sea, but behind it all was the intensity of the storm ahead. It made Sonic shiver again, but the Nocieas was still contemplating on Sonic's fever.

The Nocieas backed away, a tint of pink spread across his cheeks. "I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have been that close to you." "It's okay, don't sweat it." He said rubbing his nose, the nocieas smiled before crawling back to the pond in the middle. They sat in silence as Sonic shifted again, he came up with a conversation starter. "What's your name?" "Darimitcoosamius, but please use Darik if you want, may I have yours?" "Well, my name isn't as sophisticated as yours but it's Sonic, the pleasure is mine." He reaches his hand out but Darik dosen't take it, noticing this he reacts quickly. "I'm sorry, do I take this gesture?" "Well, if you want-" Darik grabs his hand shaking it side-to-side vigorously. "Very sorry, I didn't know what that meant." Sonic chuckled. "It's alright, but remind me to teach you how to shake hands okay?" Darik nods his head. Sonic sits upright with his legs crossed, he put his hands in his lap and to his suprise touches his you-know-what, Sonic looks down to finally notice he was naked. "What happened to my clothes?" "Me and Dark took them off so your healing process would be faster." Darik reached for the cloth he had before to unfold it, on it was a yellow stain on the right. Sonic rubbed his side and felt sore. "What happened while I was knocked out anyways?" Darik shakes his head. "I do not know myself, but one of your friends might." "Okay, but what do you know?" "That you are able to move freely and that your friends are okay, they have been expecting you for some time. You can go visit them right now if you wish." "Alright!" Sonic got up while covering his privates. "Then I'll take my pants and go."

"Are you sure? Before you woke up you had an... accident." Darik showed Sonic's pants, they were covered in red but green and yellow too. He didn't need to hear the next part to know why it was there. "It went through your armour as well." "My 'armour'?" Darik showed him his underwear. "Okay you know what, I'll just go comando." Sonic made for the exit but Darik stopped him. "Sonic, though this might be of no help it may give you comfort. Me and Dark took it off you while you were healing, and it was the only thing that didn't get marks on them." Darik presented his parka, the green still clean and the inside black. Sonic tried to battle the fact that he didn't need to wear it, but Darik's kindness got to him. He took his parka, putting it on and zipped it up dispite the discomfort.

"Thanks, do ya know where I can find 'em?" "Follow the path outside, you will make it to a split, go in the direction of the blooming flowers and you will reach Persephone garden to where Dark has allowed them to stay." Sonic nodded, 'follow the path, make it to a split, find the blooming flower, make it to my destination.' He thought over and over again as if he were looking at a gps. He went in to a sprint position, he froze for some time before giving a grin to Darik. "Thanks, see ya later?" "Indeed, if you see Dark please tell him to meet me here, and give my hellos to your friends." "Sure, bye!" He dashed off, leaving Darik in the cavern. He sighed. "I hope he'll be okay."

Sonic ran around following the road like Darik said, he looks in the sky were the sun is in the middle, Sonic stopped running to decide to look around for awhile. He recalls Darik not to long ago mentioning the place his friends are staying. "Persepone garden..." The name sounded fantastic, Sonic dosen't remember a lot in history but he can remember that Persephone was the greek godess of nature. She controls the seasons, when her daughter is with her the plants flurish, but when she goes to spend time with her father Hades, the plants died and dried up. Sonic looked at the jungle around him, the beauty it held was unexplainable, he was so amazed. He's seen so many pictures of amazing places but this one takes the cake. Most of the pictures he'd look at in magazines and books almost looked beautiful until you went there and found out that the picture was taken 10 years ago, but this forest would be something permanent no matter the weather. He was about to start running when he felt energy from a bush close by, he wanted to ignore it but his body moved on it's own. He pushed the bushes apart to go through and walked farther in, when he pushes the 12th bush finding a hole with stairs leading down. He knows he should stop, that this may be going too far somehow since he doesn't know what this is, but he walks down slowly until he reaches a somewhat hollow room with 7 gems hovering over each of their own metal bowls.

Sonic felt magnetized to it, like he was being pulled closer and closer the more he stared at the beautiful gem, he found himself reaching his hand out to one red gem in particular. He was a centimeter away from grabbing it, when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to find Jess, smiling at him while pulling his hand away from the glowing diamond. "I don't think that's a good idea pal." He opens his mouth but Jess puts a hand up to halt him. "Let's take this outside so we don't make Dark and Darik upset." Jess motions him to follow him up the steps, Sonic looks back at the gems before cathcing up behind.

Scourge's view

Scourge was enjoying himself, he was being fed grapes by the love of his life, Marizal. He closes his eyes and coincidentally remembers what happened after the guys left, after he changed into his new clothes he went out to look for them, while he was walking he decided to follow the stream when he found three guys and two girls looking at him. He wanted to ask them what's up but he looked to to see a dead body on the ground, it was a girls but her back was split open with bood flowing everywhere. They took him in for inspection but found that he had nothing to do with it so they let him go and gave him the opportunity to join them, Scourge of course said yes. But with the guys being gone he decided to take off to search for them, but Marizal pulled him back in, she wanted him to stay and enjoy himself, not to worry about his friends. This went on for about two days until Scourge felt he needed to bring it up again. "What would happen if they got killed by whatever did that? Isn't that a crime or something?" "I'm sure they're okay, besides, they are big strong men like my Scourgy." She pops another garpe in his mouth, he chews away slowly. "Besides, it's there fault for not being careful, and if they died let's hope they're in a happier place." "Yeah you're right, they can take care of themselves without me. They already have before I got here." Marizal took another grap off the vine about to drop another in his mouth until the door opened to his 'prison cell' opened.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go explorin' farther out, wanna come?" The guy, Jordan, said while holding a dagger. He was a badger that Scourge got along with over the two days, Scourge got up from the couch stretching as he did. "Yeah, I've been lazying around too much for, might be good to go out and look for those idiots." "Then I'll come too." Marizal got up, taking Scourge's arm. "Well we're gonna be out for two days so better pack up." He left, Scourge going through the door with Marizal by his side. "We're leaving so soon?" "Naw, I gotta get my clothes from the camp. Thank god they buried the bodies so I won't have to smell it." "Was it as terrible as they say?" Scourge goes back to the day seeing the group approach him, asking him what he did, Scourge didn't know what to say until he saw who was on the ground. One girls back was split open down the middle, a guy had scratches down his chest like it was by a tiger, another one was still alive but his arms were broken, the last one got his neck snapped.

Scourge held his thorat thinking about it, just the other day they found another student in the bushes with his head bashed into mush, but it's nothing new to him since he's seen that shit before back his my home town. Scourge recalled seeing a tiger when we first came here, so he figured that was the culprit but when he saw the others it seemed like something else did it. "Scourgey you good?" "Um yeah, just thinking. But yeah it was brutal." Scourge walked past the rocks near the stream and up the small hill he once stood on. "But don't worry babe, these woods don't scare me." Marizal swooned, climbing up to join him. "That's why I love you babe, no monster could ever scare you." Scourge kept up the faceade, but inside he was terrified. He didn't know that the animals in this forest were so deadly, sure he saw some murders here and there in his home town but how can animals crack your head? How can they take your arms and your still alive? He was afraid, but he wouldn't let that show, especially to Marizal.

"So you guys ready?" Jordan shouted to him. Scourge nodded, looking to Marizal and kissing her forhead. He pulled his glasses out and put them on. "Let's go."

**Wow.**


End file.
